


Easy

by justlieforme



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieforme/pseuds/justlieforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Amber spend a night in. A collection of random rated M Lunber fics that come to my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easy

SM had finally confirmed the rumors about Krystal and Kai and Amber was actually quite shocked that management had been so understanding with their entire situation. Were they being favored? She didn’t know. 

 

Victoria was still in China for her show and Sulli had left the band months back, so it was really just she and Luna promoting their music in Korea, which was great, it honestly was, though it was a bit sad that it felt like the band was falling apart. Being able to work alongside Luna, however, was amazing-they always had a great time together, full of jokes, laughter, and smiles.

 

Amber was sitting in her home, just thinking about her, when she received a text from the person she was coincidentally thinking about. 

 

Luna:  _ Amber! Are you busy right now? Is it ok if I come over?? I’m bored :(( _

 

Within twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Amber!” Luna pulled her into a brief hug before moving into the apartment. She jumped onto the couch, comfortably laying back as if it were her own home. “What do you want to watch today?” She asked in English, speaking slowly and sounding oh so cute. Amber couldn’t help but grin in response. 

 

“Practicing your English again? Good job, Luna,” Amber spoke in a slow pace matching hers, “You’ve gotten a lot better.”   
  


“Really? Thank you,” Luna blushed, before switching to Korean, “But really, what kind of movie do you want to watch today?”

 

They somehow ended up with a scary movie, much to Amber’s surprise since Luna normally detested those type of things. The movie was nearing the climax, each scene building with suspense. Luna, unsurprisingly, was really bad with horror films and was constantly cowering in fear and hiding behind Amber, not that she minded. 

 

The movie finally ended and Amber was leaning back into the couch, one arm resting on the armrest while the other was wrapped around Luna who was still leaning against her. 

 

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Amber asked shaking Luna’s shoulder lightly, “It’s over now, anyway, there’s no need to be scared anymore.”

 

“Mhmm,” Luna nodded slightly. Amber looked down at her and she didn’t look the least bit scared. She just looked...comfortable, which is probably why hadn’t moved yet. The credits soon finished rolling and they were then left to stare at a blank screen.

 

“Do you want to watch something else?” Amber asked. Luna thought for a moment as she ran her fingers up and down Amber’s arm.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” she replied as she reached for her phone, “It’s 10. I should probably head home, shouldn’t I?” 

  
They both stood up, Amber beginning to feel a bit cold with Luna was no longer pressed up beside her. Luna bent over and quickly gathered her things before standing up and wrapping her arms tightly around the older girl in front of her.

 

“Thank you for letting me come over today,” she whispered against Amber's black t-shirt, “I really needed this.”

 

Amber's hand rose to the back of Luna's head, fingers tangling themselves into her light brown hair.

 

“Yeah, of course. You're always welcome here.”

 

Luna pulled her head back, her hands still on Amber’s sides. Their eyes met and Amber couldn't help but stare. She just looked so...beautiful. Her eyes, her skin, her lips, everything.  She found herself leaning closer and she could feel Luna’s breath fanning out against her skin. Amber was surprised that the younger girl hadn’t yet moved away. She continued to move closer until their foreheads touched and Amber watched as Luna’s eyes fluttered shut. They stayed like that for a few moments, just breathing. Amber didn’t know what was going on. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she knew she couldn’t stop. Her hands that were originally resting on Luna’s sides moved to the small of her back and she pulled her closer until finally, finally, their lips met.

 

It was Amber who moved first, her head tilting to the side as her mouth moved against Luna’s soft lips. Their lips stayed together for a few moments before they slowed, Amber’s hand rising to cup Luna’s cheek. Eventually they broke apart, only to come back together in a series of small pecks, soft and sweet, before they finally pulled apart. Luna slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Amber’s still closed.  

 

“Amber?” she whispered softly, her hands still clutching the bottom of the older girl’s shirt. Amber opened her eyes in response, removing her hand from Luna’s cheek. 

 

“Luna, I..”

 

“I thought you liked Krystal?”

 

“What?” Amber pulled back in surprise. That was definitely not the response she was expecting 

 

“I’ve always thought that you were...that you always liked her.”

 

Luna was staring at the ground, her foot shuffling against an invisible scuff in the wood. Amber looked down at the girl before her. She looked awkward, sad, and embarrassed all at once and Amber couldn’t understand why. 

 

“Luna,” she muttered  “Why would you-”

 

“Because every time we’re all together, you two are always so close and speak English and you do all these things for her and sometimes it's like I'm not even there,” her voice faltered, her hand rising to harshly wipe at the tears that suddenly formed in her eyes, “So if you're just doing all this because she's dating Kai now then-”

 

Amber reached out and grabbed Luna by the waist, pulling her into a deep kiss. It was harder this time, with more passion than before. Amber’s tongue easily coaxed Luna’s mouth open as they kissed more intensely and she slid her hand underneath Luna’s t-shirt to run her fingers along the smooth skin she always dreamt of touching. It was getting harder for them to stand so Amber walked them towards the hallway wall, pushing Luna up against it so their bodies were even closer. One of Luna’s arms were around Amber’s shoulder, her fingers running through her short hair, tugging slightly. Amber’s hand moved so that her fingers trailed against Luna’s spine, her back arching in response. 

 

“Luna, Luna, God,” Amber began trailing her lips down her neck, kissing, sucking, biting. Luna leaned back with her eyes closed, her hand on the back of Amber’s head. 

 

“Luna,” Amber said again, bringing her head up to kiss her softly,“Please, please believe me when I say that it’s always been you, not Soojung, but you. God,” she cursed, holding the younger girl even tighter, “I’m just-with Krystal, it’s been nice to be around another American and all, but ever since we’ve debuted, it was you who always cared for me and helped me and-” She kissed her again. “You’ve always been just so damn amazing and sometimes I maybe distanced myself from you because I never...I never thought you’d ever be interested in me this way.” She paused for a few moments and she stared into Luna’s eyes. “I’m so, so sorry for ever making you feel like you were invisible or unimportant to me because I actually...I love you, Luna.”

 

Luna looked up at her, her eyes almost shining absorbed Amber’s sweet words. 

 

“I love you, too,” she whispered. They kissed again, and Amber knew she could never grow tired of it. Luna was just...everything she expected and more, and there was no way Amber would let her leave tonight. 

 

“Stay the night,” Amber rested her forehead against Luna’s, their hands intertwined, “Please.”

 

The walk to the bedroom was short, thankfully. Once they were in the room, Amber wasted no time in pushing Luna down against the bed and reaching for the bottom of her top. She didn’t try to remove it, yet, just pushing it high enough to reveal Luna’s abdomen, Amber really liked running her fingers over it as they kissed. She was surprised at how relaxed and confident Luna was being and couldn’t help but break their kiss and ask, “Have you done this before?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, leaning back on her elbows, “Well not with a girl, but-”

 

“God, you’re so hot,” Amber said, burying her face in her neck. There was so much about her she still didn’t know. 

 

“I am?” she laughed as Amber’s tongue ran across her collarbone. 

 

“Mhmm,” she nodded, her hands grabbing at Luna’s shirt again to finally take it off. Her bra quickly followed suit and Amber crouched forward, her tongue teasingly circling around one of her nipples. 

 

“Am! That tickles!” Luna squeaked. Amber pulled back abruptly.

 

“Tickles? You’re supposed to like that!” she scoffed.

 

“Oh, you’re right,” Luna ran a hand through her own hair and put on a straight face, “No more laughing. Carry on.”

 

Amber shook her head at the fact that this was becoming one of the most  _ unique  _ sexual experiences she’s ever had. She resumed her position, actually wrapping her lips around her nipple this time, satisfied at Luna’s sharp intake of breath. She moved to the other one, her fingers twisting the sleek nub where her mouth had just been. After switching between her two breasts for a few more moments, Amber began trailing sloppy kisses down Luna’s stomach, stopping when she reached the waistband of her sweats. 

 

“Wait, Am,” Luna pouted. Breathing heavily, she tugged on Amber’s black v-neck, “Take this off.”

 

Amber did as told and was now kneeling between Luna’s now spread legs, wanting to cross her arms over her chest at the way the younger girl was watching her from her laid back position. Luna sat up and brought her hands to cup over Amber’s chest curiously. Her fingers slid over the front of her plain sports bra and she gave her mounds a small squeeze, staring up at Amber with an alluring look in her eye. Amber held onto either side of her face and kissed her, the sound resonating loudly within the room. 

 

Luna was on her back again and Amber busied herself with tugging Luna’s sweatpants off her legs. Amber held onto her right leg and tenderly pressed a kiss beside her knee before grabbing her left leg and pressing a kiss farther down her inner thigh. Luna watched with enjoyment at the way she so caringly caressed her skin. The mere sight of Amber’s loving expression felt as good as her touch. 

 

Amber moved so that she was hovering over Luna, her widened legs around each side of her torso. The older girl held onto the headboard so that her face was just above Luna’s while her other hand slid palm-faced down into her underwear. Amber smiled at the sight of Luna’s eyes sliding shut when two of her fingers slid over her clit. She pulled her hand back before running it over the younger girl’s warm folds again. Amber inched her middle finger forward and Luna’s moisture allowed the digit to slide swiftly into her. Amber kept her finger still for a moment before pulling her hand back and slipping in another finger. Not wanting to tease, Amber soon picked up a rhythm, with every stroke her fingers going a little deeper so that Luna began to arch her back in pleasure. 

 

Amber silently took note of the fact that she didn’t moan, that she was more a gasp and sigh kind of girl. 

 

Amber kissed down Luna’s face and quickened her pace below, her rapid breathing indicating that she was close. Amber brought her hand down a little harder against her clit and she finally came, warm and sticky, against her palm. Amber kissed her as she continued to move her hand, allowing Luna to enjoy every last wave of her orgasm. When it was over, Amber took her hand from out of Luna’s panties and sucked on each finger. Luna held her wrist and brought her hand to her face so she could suck her last finger clean. Amber sighed. 

 

Luna pulled her down so that she was on her side, initiating another kiss. She bit Amber's bottom lip, causing her to gasp in surprise. Luna pushed her down onto her back and went on top of her, propping herself up on her hands that were on either side of Amber's head. 

 

Amber soon realized that Luna was rough and so, so good. Her tongue expertly explored in the kiss as she licked along Amber’s teeth and the roof of her mouth. Amber didn't think she could ever refer to Luna as the “sweet and innocent” one ever again, especially when her hand slid under her thin bra and harshly pinched her nipple. Never again.

 

She sat up and pulled Amber’s joggers and underwear down in one go. She pushed her knees apart and kneeled between them, raising her head to look at Amber, one of her hands resting on Amber’s bent knee as she smiled.

 

“Amber,” she whispered, running a finger down her wet folds, wasting no time in thrusting it in. She smirked when Amber made a noise and she rubbed her thumb against her clit, her index finger curling inside of her. She pulled her finger out and rubbed her slick fingers Amber’s little bundle of nerves, moving around in small circles.

 

Amber already felt like she was close. The fact that it was Luna with her, touching her and pressing kisses to her inner thighs-it was the best she's ever had. It also helped her controllingness was one hell of a turn on. 

 

Luna stuck out her tongue and gave Amber a long lick before kissing her heat the same way she kissed her mouth. When each of her hands gripped the sheets, Luna knew this was the way to go. She continued to move her tongue up and down and side to side rhythmically until Amber gasped. Luna held each of her thighs and circled her tongue around Amber's clit as her whole body jerked in ecstasy. 

 

“God, Luna,” she groaned as her tongue continued to lick between her thighs. Luna kept going until she stopped shaking. She licked her own lips and sat up, letting out a loud breath. 

 

Amber laid back for a few moments as she tried to level her breathing. She reached out and found Luna's hand, lacing their fingers together as she sat up.

 

“Park Sunyoung,” she said, wrapping an arm around the girl still kneeling between her thighs, “If we'd figured it out earlier we could've been doing this for years.”

 

Luna giggled and slung her arm around Amber's neck. “You liked it?”

 

“Hell yeah," Amber nodded fervently. 

 

“Well that's good,” Luna murmured, moving her legs so that her knees were on either side of Amber's waist, straddling her. She collected all of her hair and swung it over shoulder while she grinded her hips onto Amber's. “I did, too,” she whispered before their lips were on each other's again.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

They were laying on their sides, chest to chest, wrapped in Amber's white bed sheet. She traced the faint bite mark on Amber's neck, her nose scrunching up when the older girl winced. 

 

“No, Luna, it's fine,” she replied, rubbing circles on Luna’s back as she continued in a teasing tone,“If anyone asks, I can just tell them I spent the night with a vampire!”

 

“I said I was sorry!” Luna whined, biting her bottom lip.

 

“You're crazy,” Amber laughed, her hand on the back of Luna's head, “But I still love you.” 

  
“Good,” Luna replied as she rested her head on Amber's shoulder, her eyes shutting closed to block out the sunlight streaming in from the window, “Cuz I love you, too.”


	2. Something New

After going out for a casual dinner, Luna dragged Amber back to their apartment with news of a surprise. The moment they got in, Luna pulled her into a heated kiss against the door. After having to play it cool out in public, Amber happily kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of having her in her arms once again. They eventually made their way to the bedroom, Amber essentially falling on top of her until she abruptly pulled away.

 

“Hold on,” Luna said, gently pushing Amber off her so she could get off the bed. 

 

“What for?” Amber asked, puzzled until she saw Luna reach under the bed and pull out a small box, remembering the surprise she had mentioned earlier. 

 

Luna brushed off the lid and gestured the box. “I, uhh, did some shopping earlier and I stumbled upon something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just, uhh,” Luna blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, “Something I thought we could try out. Is that okay?”

 

_ What does she mean by... _ oh,  _ oh,  _ Amber realized, nodding with a grin. “Yeah, that's, uhh, fine with me.”

 

“Perfect,” she smiled, her face becoming stoic a moment later, “Now strip.”

 

“What?” Amber asked, almost amused at Luna's rapid change in demeanor.

 

“You heard me,” she deadpanned, “All of it. Off.”

 

“Luna,” she laughed, “Do you seriously-”

 

“Am,” she grumbled, stomping her foot impatiently, “Just play along, will you?”

 

“Okay okay,” Amber said putting a hand up in surrender before kicking off her shoes, “I'll get undressed, alright?”

 

It wasn’t long before Amber was on her back, her arms up with each wrist tied to the bedpost. It all happened so quickly, as if Luna was very experienced in tying people up. Maybe she was. 

 

She sat next to Amber, who was honestly feeling a bit cold with her whole body being exposed to the cold air with the position she was in. She stroked her face for a moment, holding Amber’s cheek as she bent down to kiss her, definitely not holding back with tongue. She pulled back with a grin and stood up, beginning to take off her clothes. Amber had to tilt her head to watch as Luna threw off her top and slid down her skirt without having the pleasure of doing it herself. She sighed, resting her head back down as she wondered what Luna might have in store. 

 

When she was done, she moved so that she was at the foot of the bed, parting Amber’s legs so that she could crawl between them. She rested each of her legs on either side of Amber’s waist, their cores being separated only by Luna’s blue underwear that left little to the imagination. Luna leaned forward and held Amber’s face in both of her hands, kissing her deeply, the kiss and Luna’s soft body warming Amber immensely. Luna's hands held her head steadily in place as they made out, Amber soon beginning to hate the fact that her hands were being held down.

 

Luna's lips moved down Amber’s neck, sucking on a spot she knew she shouldn't mark, but badly wanted to. She captured one of her breasts into her mouth and Amber flinched, her arms pulling at her binds in response to the sensation. Luna bit it slightly before continuing to give it a long suck, her tongue circling around the soft skin. Luna moved to the other side, doing the same thing, her whole body moving when Amber flinched again as she groaned loudly in pleasure. Luna smiled and moved up to kiss her again, rubbing her breasts up against Amber's at the same time. With one of her hands on the pillow beside Amber’s head, she moved her other hand down and to Amber’s sex, running two fingers against her to make sure she was ready. 

 

Amber groaned into the kiss, happy to finally get some relief as she waited for her fingers to plunge in. Her hand moved away for a moment and instead, something cold and round shaped was pushed into her and she froze. 

 

“Luna?” she asked, moving her head to the side to break away from the kiss. 

 

“Thought we should try one out,” she shrugged. A vibrator, of course, Amber should have known, it was definitely something up Luna's alley. 

 

She ran a finger down Amber’s cheek before sensually whispering in her ear, “I have a feeling that you'll-”

 

Luna’s phone rang from the nightstand, cutting her off. Her head snapped up and at the sight of the caller ID she quickly scrambled off Amber to retrieve it.

 

“It's Manager-Oppa!” she exclaimed, her voice going back to its normal tone, grabbing it once she got off the bed. “I have to get it!”

 

“But Luna-”

 

“It'll just be a second. I promise,” Luna shushed her before answering the call, tiptoeing away in her cheeky underwear.

 

Amber groaned, tiredly pulling at the headboard as she listened to Luna converse outside. 

 

“ _ Yes, Oppa, I think that's the best thing for me to do.”  _

 

Amber shifted her body slightly, trying to adjust with the strange object left inside her. It had only been two minutes, but it felt like a lifetime.

 

“Lunaaa,” she called out after another minute passed.

 

“ _ Okay, Oppa, everything sounds good but I have to go now. Okay. Yes. Thank you for working so hard. Bye.” _

 

The door opened and Amber looked up to see Luna apologetically smiling at her and even in her slight annoyance Amber couldn't help but find her so amazingly gorgeous with her tousled hair and breasts bouncing as she closed the door behind her.  She got wetter just looking at her. 

 

Luna quickly threw her phone on the chair beside the closet before all but pouncing onto Amber on the bed.

 

“Hey, baby,” she murmured, running her hands up Amber's sides as she was back to her bedroom voice, “I'm sorry for leaving you earlier, but I'm done now, okay? No more distractions.”

 

Her hands were palming Amber's breasts when she kissed her again, pulling away to straddle her the way she did before. 

 

“And I'm gonna make you feel really good,” she said, running her hands to find the remote lost in the sheets. Amber watched until Luna smiled, holding the small thing up in her hand. 

 

“Okay,” Luna said, bending forward to place kisses along Amber's neck, loving the way Amber sighed in response. 

 

Amber closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Luna's warm tongue against her skin. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide when a low frequency of vibrations shocked her core. Luna was grinning devilishly at her, something Amber found she was doing quite often that night. 

 

The level was low, Amber could tell. It was a slow and steady, the sensation being aided by Luna’s lips on her nipples again. It was nice, nothing too crazy, but enough to eventually bring her to a nice climax. All of a sudden, the intensity increased by what felt like a few notches and Amber’s entire body jumped, pulling against her restraints.

 

“Fuck,” Amber muttered at the intense pulsing of the little machine inside of her. 

 

“It's good?” Luna teased as she continued to kiss down Amber's body. 

 

“Yeah it's,” Amber jolted again, “I think I'm gonna-”

 

The vibrations level immediately dropped as Luna prevented her from her orgasm. “Not so fast,” she sing-songed, holding the remote up above Amber’s face though she had no way of grabbing it. 

 

Amber gulped as she felt the vibrations pick up again, the steady feeling against her inner walls adding to the growing pit in her lower stomach as she waited for her release. Luna's was laying beside her, pushed up tightly against her side, her head on Amber's shoulder. Her body was warm, hot, actually, and Amber’s forehead began to collect with sweat as she felt the vibrations begin to intensify. 

 

Luna's hand made circles on her stomach and the click of the remote indicated she brought it up another notch. 

 

“Oh god,” Amber arched her back. The loud buzz of the vibrator echoed loudly in the room. She could feel it. Like a bubble about to burst, she was close. Her breathing was ragged and Luna climbed over to straddle her, holding her down when she finally came. And it was really good. 

 

Her body shook with her sweet release. Luna kissed her while and Amber moaned into her mouth. The vibrator was on the highest speed, Amber riding out her orgasm with the great intensity, her restraints and Luna holding down her twitching body as she groaned.

 

She was starting to come down from her high with the vibrator still firing at full speed. “Luna?” Amber asked, gasping for air when she pulled away from her lips. She sucked in a deep breath, her face scrunching up at her post-orgasm sensitivity to the little machine in between her thighs. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were snapped shut at the near pain she was beginning to feel.

 

“Luna, it's so-” her entire body jolted, “I don't think I can-”

 

“Yes you can, baby, yes you can,” Luna stroked her face, trying to soothe her, though refusing to reduce its speed. 

 

Amber was sore, the vibrations beating against her walls. She was so sensitive it was insane. Luna was back on her side, holding onto Amber while pressing wet kisses to any skin she could. Amber's eyes were still tightly shut and she gasped when the painful sensitivity began to lessen. One of Luna’s arms were slung around Amber's middle and with her thumb rubbing over her hip and the pain soon began to turn into pleasure.Amber's labored breathing quickened and like a snap she came again. 

 

It was much harder this time, hitting her like a ton of bricks. She gasped in breaths of air, wave after wave crashing over her. Before she was even finished, Luna's finger began to rub her clit and she was thrown into a third orgasm and she screamed. It hit her the hardest and she continued to shudder, waves of pleasure hitting her, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Luna’s finger was still rubbing against her clit while the vibrator began to reduce to a lower setting, declining until it was finally shut off. 

 

Amber laid back, breathing heavily, her eyes closed. She felt Luna’s breath on her skin as she moved to undo her restraints. Amber sighed as she dropped each sore arm out at her sides, not wanting to move any more at the moment. She felt Luna take the vibrator out of her and quietly slip into the bathroom to clean herself off, coming back without her soaked underwear and only with a wet towel to wipe Amber off. Amber tiredly let her do it and when she was done, she crawled back into bed and pulled a blanket over them both. Luna rested her head on Amber's shoulder who then turned and wrapped the smaller girl in her arms, softly kissing her forehead. 

 

“Do you want to keep going?” she mumbled drowsily,“You didn't get to-”

 

“Don't worry about me, baby,” Luna snuggled closer to her warmth, “Just sleep.”

  
Amber didn't bother to answer, only bending her head down to sleepily kiss Luna's lips before drifting off into a deep, blissful sleep, her last thought being that vibrators and her girlfriend were both pretty awesome.


	3. Champagne

Champagne. It was a devious thing. The sweet and bubbly poison could sneak up on anyone, whether they liked it or not.

 

Amber wasn't personally a fan. She and alcohol didn't usually mix. She just wasn't good at it, and therefore avoided it at all costs and basically everyone knew that.

 

That didn't stop Luna, though.

 

Amber watched her on the stage, gripping her ice cold Red Bull like a vice as she watched her move.

 

Her dress was black, short, and tight. Her hair was wet-a mix of sweat, water, and booze and the way her hips swayed to the music, her ass nearly popping out of the dress-God. Amber thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't born a boy for the fact that she didn't have to worry about anyone catching sight of her with a hard on because, _fuck._

 

She took a long sip and turned away, jumping to the now more upbeat music in attempt to distract herself from the fact that Luna was just behind her, all drunk and tipsy, in that mood where she would probably let Amber do whatever she wanted to do to her later that night. That mere thought made it even harder for her to continue to play along with crowd and she didn't even notice Luna sneaking up behind her until one of her arms slid over her shoulder, her other hand clutching a bottle of champagne.

 

“You should drink some, babe,” Luna whispered in her ear.

 

“You know I can't-” She stopped short when Luna put the bottle to her lips to take a long sip. The crowd was cheering and Luna tilted the bottle in her direction with her eyebrow raised. Call it peer pressure or something else, she grabbed the bottle and finished it off, holding it triumphantly in the air as she crowd got louder.

 

It was a slippery slope from there.

 

There was beer and more champagne that somehow ended up covering the both of them and she was so drunk that all of a sudden crowd surfing seemed like a good idea.

 

After about an hour, they were down to their last song. Luna was on the opposite side of the stage making bedroom eyes at her as she swayed her hips. Amber grinned back and soon enough, Luna was dragging her by the hand off the stage. Their managers were still somewhere inside the club, so when they reached their empty SUV, Luna quickly opened the door and slid in, pulling Amber with her, their lips already melding together before they even hit the seat.

 

The taste of alcohol was mingled in between the kiss. Amber was the more sober one of the two and smiled at Luna’s tenacity and eagerness in the way her mouth attacked hers.

 

“Amber,” she breathed heavily when she pulled away, her lips attaching themselves to her neck, her hands at the end of Amber’s black tank, “I want you. Right now.”

 

Amber knew this was a bad idea, that any second someone could catch them, but if Luna wanted her then she'd be damned to disappoint.

 

“Lie down,” she commanded, reaching back to lock the doors for safe measure.

 

The backseat wasn't exactly ideal, but Luna laid back with her head nearly touching the door with her feet in Amber's lap. The older girl ran her hands over her thighs, hiking her short dress up to her waist. Amber smirked at Luna's choice in skimpy underwear before pulling it down and tossing it on the floor. She spread her legs and blew on her crotch, causing Luna to let out a sigh.

 

She held her thighs apart and dived in. She licked up her folds and flattened out against her clit. She moved to slip into her hole and used her tongue to slide in and out of her, fucking her with it. Luna was breathing heavily, her hand coming to wind into Amber’s wet hair, pushing her closer to her sex. Her back was rising off the seat and Amber held her down, her lips moving to suck on her clit, knowing that was something Luna liked very much. As predicted, Luna’s grip on her hair tightened and she groaned. 

 

“Oh God, baby,” she panted, “Just a little more.”

  
She was breathing in short, quick breaths and Amber hummed against her until she came. Her other hand gripped the armrest of the door while she raised her hips, riding it out. Amber tried to keep her down, which was difficult, and licked her until she was clean. Her hand then released Amber’s head and she sat up, pulling Luna’s dress back down as far as it would go.   
  


Not long after, their managers showed up and they headed back to their hotel, Luna’s fingers drawing circles on Amber’s hand while she sat there with Luna’s lacy g-string stuffed into her back pocket. 

 

Luckily, they were already sharing a room, so after bidding their managers a quick goodbye, they were left alone. Luna stepped through the door first, Amber trailing behind her before shutting it closed and moving to wrap her arms around her waist.

 

“Amber-unnie, I’m still wet,” she pulled a piece of her damp hair, her seductive tone and the way her hand grabbed Amber’s butt hinting at her double meaning, “We should go shower and clean off, shouldn’t we?”

 

Tugging off Luna’s dress was easy and once Amber’s clothes were shed they hopped in. The water was hot and Amber soon had her pinned against the wall. They were making out and Luna’s hand held her hip tightly. She slid her fingers across her stomach and moved down to touch her heat. She was really wet, extremely so with the help of Luna’s dancing and a good amount of alcohol. Amber gasped into her mouth when Luna thrusted two fingers into her, pulling back to add a third. She held one of Amber’s legs up so that her knee was to the side, leaning against the shower wall, allowing her more room for her to continue her quick thrusts. It was a bit rough, but that was exactly what Amber wanted at the moment.

 

"Luna,” she moaned when she hit her spot over and over again, “Don’t stop.”

  
Luna smiled, her teeth clashing against Amber’s in the kiss. With her thumb, she rubbed her clit, and Amber groaned into her mouth as she neared her climax. She pulled back and rested her head against Luna’s shoulder, shaking as each wave hit. Luna held the back of her neck and continued to rub her through it.

 

After, she moved so that they were standing directly under the stream of the showerhead. She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed her lightly before reaching for the shampoo bottle. She squeezed some into her hand before reaching up and spreading it into Amber’s hair.

 

“Today was fun, wasn’t it?” she asked as her fingers lightly massaged her scalp, her voice sounding buzzed and tired

 

“It was,” Amber muttered, her eyes closed at the nice feeling, “You were really hot up there.”

 

When she was done, Amber grabbed the bottle and did the same to Luna, lovingly tangling her fingers in her hair while pausing to kiss her every now and then. After giggling and dropping the soap a few times, they were done. Amber stepped out first and wrapped a towel around herself, Luna pausing to wring out her hair one last time. Amber held out a towel for her and wrapped her into it, patting her arms and torso dry. Luna smiled up at her and she bent down to give her another kiss, quick and sweet.

 

Amber was done first, laying on one of the beds, the drain of the night beginning to set it. Luna needed a few more moments to lightly dry her hair and she eventually came out of the bathroom sans towel, pausing at her suitcase only to pull on an oversized t-shirt. Amber pulled back the comforter, allowing Luna to slip in. She reached back to switch off the light and Luna snuggled up to her. Amber wrapped both arms around her and pressed kisses all around her face.

  
“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she whispered in between each kiss, Luna laughing in response, happily sighing, “I love you, too,” before drifting into a deep and much needed sleep, blissfully unaware of the many crazy and controversial pictures and videos of them being uploaded that very moment, that being something they’d just have to deal with in the morning.


	4. Movie Night

It was movie night at Amber’s place and Luna showed up at 7 in a baseball cap and some sweats looking adorable as ever.

 

“I brought snacks!” Was the first thing she said when Amber let her in. She held up a small bag which the older girl took from her and Luna smiled, removing her cap and setting it down on the table as she fluffed her hair. She rose up on her tiptoes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Amber grinned when the pulled apart, her mood already uplifting in the short time Luna had been there. 

 

“It's nice to see you, too,” she laughed, “Anything you want to watch today?”

 

They somehow settled on the Star Trek series. They started out just sitting next to each other on the sofa and eventually moved to their current position where they rested with their heads against the armrest. Amber's arms were around her waist from behind and after around the second movie, she began to lose interest and began to focus her attention on the side of Luna's neck. 

 

“Amberr,” she whined when she lightly bit down on her neck, running her tongue over the same spot, “I wanna watch the movie.”

 

“Then watch it,” Amber mumbled, continuing to suck on her skin while her hands slid up Luna’s loose shirt, “I'm not stopping you.”

 

A quiet moan escaped her lips when Amber's warm hands fondled her breasts, her fingers meeting bare skin since Luna wasn't wearing a bra. 

 

“Really, Am, it's getting to the good-” she gasped when she twisted her taut nipple, “Part.”

 

Amber nipped at the spot where her shoulder met her neck and Luna made a fist at her side. 

 

“Just keep watching,” Amber whispered in her ear as one of her hands slid down her torso. Luna kept her eyes fixated on the screen as her hand slipped into her sweats. She tried to keep her focus, tried not to let her touch affect her too much, but when her fingers traveled past her clit with a few circular rubs, she was already slick and wet. Her skin was very soft and Amber moved her fingers so the moisture was spread all around. Her teeth went to the tip of her ear, biting it as she pushed her middle finger into her. 

 

Luna let out a shaky breath, trying to absorb everything that was occurring in the scene with great difficulty. Amber grinned, bringing two fingers to rub her clit again, knowing that it was Luna’s preferred method to climax. With her other hand, she rubbed each breast, pinching and squeezing. She could tell Luna was slowly letting herself go and though she couldn’t see her face, she knew her eyes were probably struggling to stay open thanks to her ministrations below. 

 

Luna tensed up in front of her, her abs tightening as she shut her eyes almost against her will. Her chest was heaving and Amber knew she was close, deciding to move her fingers away from her clit as a tease. She smirked when Luna disappointedly let out the breath she probably didn’t realize she was holding. 

 

“Amber,” she groaned in annoyance, knowing Amber was trying to mess with her. 

 

“What?” she playfully asked, pressing up against Luna’s butt while she toyed with her little bundle again. Her hand was moving faster, the fabric of Luna’s pants stretching out with each motion. 

 

Her eyes were closed as she felt Amber kiss down her neck, inhaling sharply when she finally provided the pressure she needed. 

 

She was taking in short, little breaths and gasped out,“I, I’m gonna-” 

 

Her entire body froze, her stomach curling in before she jolted, her chest heaving as she let out a little moan. Amber’s free hand was holding onto her thigh while her other rubbed her rapidly as she came, her fingers almost cramping as she did. Luna shuddered against her, lasting for a few moments until it was over. 

 

Amber slipped her fingers out of her underwear, playfully patting Luna’s clothed crotch, making her laugh, before pulling her hand out of her pants. 

 

“Still wanna watch your movie?” she asked in a light tone as she pecked Luna’s cheek. 

 

Without even bothering to switch off the t.v., Luna hopped up and dragged Amber to the bedroom and after that night, just hearing the name Star Trek never failed to bring a tinge of blush to Luna’s tanned cheeks. 


	5. Rain

Her hands were on either side of her face, the tips of her fingers hidden in her short black hair. 

 

Their lips just barely met, their breaths catching with the slight touch.  _ It had been so long. _

 

She inched closer so that they could kiss again, soon feeling the older girl’s arms tighten around her until she was being carried to the bedroom. 

 

She was released onto the soft mattress. Her hand traveled up to her soft cheek, cupping it as she fought through the darkness to look into her eyes.

 

“Amber.” The quiet whisper escaped her mouth. Her grip tightened ever so slightly as she felt her weight push her deeper into the bed, every possible part of their bodies pressing together.

 

Amber lowered her head and captured her lips, Luna's chin tipping up in response. She moved her mouth slowly, coming together with hers soundly until she began to pull away, Luna’s bottom lip in between hers until she let it go so it bounced back with a soft snap. She set her head down so that their foreheads touched, revelling in the feeling of Luna's warm breath fanning across her face.

 

Amber's hand was on her side, moving past her chest to slide down her body, slowly with no urgency, just so she could  _ feel  _ her.

 

Their lips came together again, this time Amber's hands moving to the bottom of Luna’s bulky sweater, bringing it up and pulling her head away so she could yank the entire thing off. Luna almost felt the sting of the cold until Amber was on her again, her entire body covering her.

 

The warmth of her soft skin was almost too much to handle and Amber just had to shed her own shirt, her pale torso tightening when it made contact with Luna's hot flesh. Her smooth skin perfect, so perfect, and Amber’s lips moved down to her neck and she nipped and sucked until Luna let out a quiet sigh. Unlike Amber, she was unmarked and ink-free, the sore spot that remained when Amber pulled away holding a meaning more powerful than any tattoo could relay. She continued to marr the spot, her nose pressing against her neck filling with that sweet scent that could only be defined as her.

 

She held her by her hips, their lips meeting, tongues meshing together. Luna started to rise up and Amber held her down. Her hands were on the waistband of Luna’s black tights and she soon tugged them off with her underwear, adding them to the growing pile of their clothes on the floor. The last thing she had on was her light pink bra. With delicate fingers, she slid her hands behind her soft shoulders and undid the clasp. 

 

Amber had to pull back, had to steal a glance. Luna was staring up at her, unaware of the way she looked right now, her hair fanned out against the pillow with her bare chest rising and falling with each breath. Amber held one side of her cheek, her other hand later moving up to cup the other. Luna's hands were up against either sides of her pillow and Amber bent down and kissed her tenderly. 

 

“Sunyoung-ah,” Amber whispered, her mouth hovering just inches above hers. Luna slowly opened her eyes, her lips parted as she watched her.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Amber told her and Luna smiled, lightly rubbing the back of her neck. Amber said this to her often, almost everyday, but she never got the feeling that Luna truly believed her.

 

Today, right now, she just had to show her. She had to prove it to her. 

 

With one of her hands holding her up against the pillow, her other slipped between Luna’s warm thighs, two fingers gliding inside of her.

 

She exhaled loudly, her back arching the slightest bit. Amber kept her fingers still, allowing her a little time to adjust. She eventually pulled them out, only to thrust them back in deeper than before.

 

Her breaths were ragged as she felt Luna’s sweet warmth around her fingers. On many occasions they would have music playing, yet today there was no need. The pitter patter of the rain outside and the quiet sound of their breathing were all that could be heard, and it was perfect.Amber’s fingers were on the side of Luna's neck and she picked up a smooth rhythm, her entire body moving with each thrust of her hand at Luna's core. 

 

With every next motion, Amber felt herself grow with need, but it didn't matter. Watching Luna's flushed face and hearing her little gasps of need-that was all she wanted. She started thrusting a little harder, moving faster when she felt her tighten until she came. 

 

Luna squirmed beneath her, not making too much noise. Instead of pulling out out or asking for her own release, she ran her fingers down Luna's arm until she reached her hand, grabbing it and lacing them together as she continued to move inside of her. She had already made her come, but Amber wanted to make her do it again and again. She wanted to make her feel needed, feel loved. She wanted worship her body the way she deserved. She spread her fingers out in a scissoring motion and felt Luna give her hand a tight squeeze and press her head into the pillow.

 

Amber was able to make her come for the second time, a flurry of “I love yous” falling from her reddened lips. Her nails were nearly digging into Amber's palm. Her eyes were sealed, her head moving up and down with every thrust. As she felt the things Amber was doing to her, her mind went numb. She trusted her and was draining, the feeling of Amber on top of her, inside her-she wanted something more. With whatever bit of sense she had remaining, she reached down and slid her hand between Amber’s widened legs above her. 

 

Her thrusts paused as she adjusted in shock. Luna had slid her hand into Amber's loose-fitting pants, pushing her underwear to the side to boldly get three fingers into her wet, pulsing core. With her other hand, she pulled Amber down so she could capture her mouth, their bodies turning so that each of them lay on their side.

 

Amber jolted when she felt her warm fingers rubbing against her. Luna's leg rested atop her’s, their fingers continuing their work, now matching each other's speed. Luna ran out of breath and had to pull away from the kiss, her mouth moving to Amber's collarbone. Amber was sucking in air and they fought each other, fingers moving quicker to bring each other to their release. 

 

With her head against Amber’s beating heart, and she could hear it, loud and clear, thudding rapidly in her chest. The sound was a reminder that she was here. That after all their time apart, she was here, in her arms again, living and breathing. She was already so close, and when she felt Amber contract around her, she lost it.

 

In near unison, they gave into each other, mind, body, and soul. With Luna just trailing behind, they came together, screaming out. Amber was a bit louder, her mouth in Luna's hair as she moaned with her climax. Luna was gasping with a smile, bringing her wet lips to Amber's panting mouth again. They kissed each other deeply as they rubbed each other out, continuing until it was over for them to pull their hands away. Luna’s foot was around Amber's calf and her hands wound around her back. She couldn’t seem to get her breathing to calm and kept her cheek against Amber's skin.

 

“Luna,” Amber breathed, their coming foreheads together, their eyes sealed shut, “I love you. And I'm never gonna leave again. I promise."

 

Luna sleepily pressed a kiss to her lips and whispered, “I love you, too.”

  
And they held each other, no words being said for the rest night. In their room of  silence, not even the occasional cracks of thunder outside could wake the two from their euphoric rest, their bodies reunited with their hearts doing the same.


	6. Taken

She swirled the glass of scotch in her hand, watching as the amber-colored liquid swished against the ice. She took a sip, reminiscing in the feeling of it burning down her throat. When Luna arrived at the door, she pulled her in and had her pinned against it, her bag being flung carelessly to the side. Amber cupped the back of her neck, her other hand sliding down her hip as their lips melded together, the distinct taste of alcohol lingering on her tongue.

 

“Come have a drink,” Amber told her, tugging her towards the kitchen.

 

“I thought you didn’t like alcohol,” Luna said as she allowed herself to be led by Amber who held her by the arm. She hopped onto the counter as Amber went to grab a glass, dropping precisely one cube of ice before filling it halfway. “I changed my mind.”

 

She stepped in between Luna’s legs to hand it to her, her arms coming to wrap around her waist. Their eyes didn't break contact as Luna took a sip, Amber's hands sliding up her skirt to rub the tops of her thighs. Luna tipped her head back, downing the entirety of the drink in one go. She set the empty glass down beside her and then Amber's fingers were at the bottom of her top. It landed somewhere beside the bottle and Luna tightened her bare legs around Amber's torso.

 

Her eyes darted immediately to Luna’s heaving chest, her soft mounds concealed by dark lace. Amber’s nose pressed against her skin, her lips against her sternum as her hand slid back under Luna's skirt.

 

“Do you love me?” she questioned, two of her fingers finding her hot, clothed core while she bit the top of her bra.

 

“I do,” she whispered as Amber tugged her bra strap down her shoulder.

 

“Do you really?”

 

“I do, baby, I do love you,” Luna cradled her head against her chest, her head falling back in pleasure as Amber released a nipple from its cup, her mouth sucking on it harshly until the hardened nub glistened with saliva.

 

“And do you trust me?”

 

Luna gripped the sides of her face, forcing their lips together in a hot kiss. Their tongues fought against each other, the taste of the scotch making Luna’s mind go blank. She groaned into her mouth as Amber groped her chest, her fingers continuing to circle against the drenched fabric of her panties.

 

“More than anyone, baby, I-”

 

“I need to-I need to know that you trust me.”

 

“I do,” Luna held their faces together, “I trust you, Amber.”

 

Their lips came together so roughly, their teeth clashing together and tongues becoming entwined. Luna held the back of her head, playing with the short hairs and she groaned, the eventual burn in their lungs causing them to pull away.

 

Amber moved back to her chest and rolled the tip of her nipple between her teeth, that and her fingers sending Luna into an intense orgasm. She gasped and writhed and tightly gripped Amber's hair, eliciting a pain that hurt so good.

 

“I want to make you cum the most you've ever cum tonight,” Amber held her cheek, staring intensely into her eyes, “Can I do that? Do I have your permission to do that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And will you tell me if I go too far?”

 

“I will.”

 

And then she grabbed her, sliding her body entirely off the counter and bringing her to the bedroom.

 

Her wrists were bound into cuffs directly above her head and she couldn't move. Amber had made her remove her bra beforehand and now she was in the process of sliding her skirt and underwear down her legs. The room was dim and she was looking up at the ceiling when she felt a soft strip of cloth cover her eyes.

 

Pitch blackness was then all she could see and Amber's unknown movements were all that could be heard.

 

The room fell silent and she knew Amber had left. She took a deep breath and waited, listening. The tinkling of glass a few moments later indicating she had returned with a refreshened drink. She couldn't place where she was, thinking she was by the door then suddenly just beside her.

 

She was standing next to the bed, sipping her drink as she stared down at her. “Park Sunyoung.” Luna’s toes curled. “You have no _idea_ how amazing you look right now.”

 

The glass was set down on the nightstand and she felt a dip in the bed. A hand on was on her head, nails dragging against her scalp. “So fucking-” Teeth nipped at her earlobe. “Beautiful.”

 

She felt a tingle run down her spine, her heart thudding loudly. She couldn't see, but she could _feel_ like never before. She could hear everything, the sound of her breathing, the creak of the mattress under their weight. She wanted it, wanted _her._ Fingers wrapped on the underside of her jaw, Amber’s breath hot against her cheek. She tilted her head back in anticipation.

 

“What?” A teasing voice came, mocking her desperate need. “Do you want something?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

 _Slap_.

 

She felt a sting against her side, abs coiling deliciously in response.

 

“You think you can just tell me what to do?”

 

The sound of Amber's commanding tone sending a wave of pleasure through her, a dampening between her thighs, and she was close to trembling.“No.”

 

There were hands running up her torso, lips beside her navel.“Good.”

 

Her senses were going into overdrive. Fingertips dragging against her skin, a wet tongue trailing between her breasts, she felt Amber's body pressing onto hers. She yelped when a finger, a thumb, she thought, pushed into her. “We've already got one down,” she said, pulling her now slickened digit out to rub it against her clit. She could feel Amber's cheek press against her inner thigh, her face just inches from her heat.“How many more can you give me, huh? Six?” Her tongue darted out. “Seven?”

 

Her mouth closed around her and Luna gulped, her thighs spreading wider apart.

 

“Delicious,” Amber moaned and she touched her, her stomach, her hips, her ass, licking her slowly, quickly, kissing, sucking-Amber was so good. She knew how to do it so well. Luna’s eyes were tightly shut and all she could do was feel and listen, listen to the noisy sounds of her girlfriend’s mouth on her cunt, so distinct, so arousing, that in a matter of moments, seconds, she came.

 

A low guttural moan escaped her, her head tossing from side to side as she went, oxygen becoming a forgotten necessity as she shook until she eventually remembered how to breathe.

 

Hypersensitivity kicked in and Amber refused to stop. Her nose hit her clit and Luna tried to slide her hips away, shivering.

 

“Not yet,” Amber held her, pushing three of her fingers in. Luna shrieked at the intrusion and her hands yanked at the headboard.

 

“Am...please...I..I..” Her knees were bending, and she ended up holding Amber’s head between them and her fingers, the three thrusting inside her, hit a patch, the spot, and Luna's spine arched high off the bed. Amber felt it, reaching in, holding her down, until she did, she made it, and Luna came again.

 

It was exhausting and she pulled away, her head dropping to lie on Luna's thigh. She was panting almost as hard as her, and they were each sweating, Luna's perspiration collecting between her two breasts and along the line of her stomach.

 

She eventually sat up and grabbed her drink, gently rubbing Luna’s knee. “That's three,” she said after a sip, “That leaves about, hmm, four more?”

 

There were two more. Luna couldn't even remember how they happened, really, but now, Amber was stretched out horizontally across the bed, rolling what felt like grapes across her stomach. It'd land in her bellybutton and her lips would circle around her skin as she bent to eat it.

 

She was drunk.

 

In however much time that had passed, Luna didn't have a clue how much, there was a steady flow from the green glass bottle that was probably empty by now and Amber was laughing manically to herself and what seemed like everything in the room. She was drunk.

 

Luna's arms were sore and the cuffs were cutting into her wrists, but she didn't say anything.

 

“Are you tired?” Her index finger was swirling around the top of her thigh.

 

_Yes._

 

“No.”

 

“I mean, how could you be? You've had worse.”

 

“What?” Luna squeaked in confusion, her voice weakened by her screams.

 

“You've done things even I haven't. Isn't that right?” Her face was directly over her crotch, as if it was her cunt she was talking to rather than her.

 

“Wha-what do you mean?”

 

“Do you miss it? Miss having a nice hard dick to stretch your walls?”

 

“Am…” she shuddered, her hands closing into fists when she ran her nails against the sides of her thighs.

 

“Who was it that got in here before I could, huh? Whose dick did you let shove into you? Do I know him? Was he good?”

 

“Baby, I-”

 

“Tell me who it was!” She growled her command just over her sore clit.

 

“On-onew. It was Onew.”

 

“Really?” She laughed, the bed moved, and Amber was on her feet. “He’s your big, bad ex, then?”

 

“We didn't date.”

 

“My my, Luna.” There was a sound of clothes dropping to the floor she realized, followed by the sound of a cardboard box opening, “Didn’t know you were that kind of girl.”

 

She had just registered the sound of a tightening strap when her legs were pulled apart and something long and hard was driven into her. The skin of hers and Amber's bodies pressed together as the dildo was hidden entirely inside of her. Luna winced, whimpering, the pain shooting up within her.

 

“Did it feel like this?” Amber gave her some time. She pulled it out completely to poke it at her folds, easing it slowly back in, the sound resulting was just completely, entirely something else. It was mesmerizing. “Did he fuck you like this?”

 

Luna could feel it all, every bump and every ridge along the length of it. She couldn't answer. Amber pulled back and thrusted inside her again, a mixture of her own wetness leaking down onto it, into her. Her arms were a cage around her, holding her in place as she bit her neck, both of their bodies beginning to move.

 

“Did you like him better than this?”

 

Luna let out a soft cry, gasping, rapidly shaking her head. “No.”

 

“Good.” And she continued.

 

It was so much. It ached and it didn't, she screamed but then she couldn't. She felt like crying and then moisture trickled down her cheeks and she did. Her whole body was slick-cum, sweat, and tears.

 

She was just pounding now. In and out, in and out, going going going until- _six._ She didn’t stop, her head was slamming against the bed frame, and Amber was moving, going going going, crushing her body beneath her until- _seven_.

* * *

 

Something was being pressed against her lips, a glass, it was water. She sat up straighter, the hand behind her head helping her do so, and she desperately drank the rest of it down.

 

Her arms were at her sides and she opened her eyes, realizing she could see. She was in front of her and from her blown senses, she could feel she was sticky and sore. Her voice, a sound barely there, escaped her lips.

 

“I want to rinse off.” Her head fell back into her pillow and a few minutes later, arms carried her to the tub. She could recognize the faint scent of rose petals and she was taken into the water, the heat shocking her skin. She winced and was submerged up to her neck, turning, eyes closed, her hand finding Amber's side.

 

She leaned against her body, her head on her chest, her mouth exhaling against her skin. The water was taking her, her muscles being loosened, her heart beating at a slower pace. She was falling.

 

“Don't ever leave me,” she whispered, her body about to let go.

 

“I never will.”

 

And then she was out. Amber lifted her from the water and gently rubbed a towel across her bruised skin. She laid her down on the bed, pulling an oversized t-shirt over her limp body before sliding her up and underneath the covers.

 

Her breathing was steady and Amber cradled her head against her neck, kissing her temple, her cheek, and her ear. She knew she couldn't hear her, but felt the need to whisper how much she loved her, over and over, holding the small girl tightly against her chest until _finally_ sleep consumed her whole.

  



	7. Really

She leaned her head back into the headboard, fingers tightly digging into her hips as she moved. A moan low and deep escaped Luna’s lips from the hard length driving deep within her.

 

“Amber,” she gasped as fingers swirled her clit, “Oh, fuck.”

 

She continued to bounce up and down, hands clutching onto Amber's shoulders. 

 

“Come for me,” she grumbled, lips latching onto one of her breasts, thumb still rubbing against her bundle of nerves. Luna groaned, her eyes falling shut as her hips grinded down a few more paces. “Come for me, Luna.”

 

She pulled Amber’s head back to bring their lips together, the kiss swallowing her screams as she finally came.

 

“Oh God,” she pulled away, head falling back as she continued to ride it out, “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Luna’s increased movements caused just enough friction against her clit, and finding it quickly with her hand, she was able to find her own release. Luna smiled when she heard her groan, moving her body a little longer, the bed nearly shaking. Finally, when they were both entirely spent, Luna tiredly collapsed against her with her arms around her neck. 

 

“Baby…” she murmured, breath hot against her skin. Amber grinned, panting as she kissed her ear. Luna frowned when she had to sit up for a moment, allowing Amber to undo the strap-on and toss it on the floor.

 

Gently laying her down beside her, the previous lust that had just consumed them boiled down to a simmer, Amber stretched her arm out, allowing Luna to rest her head against it. Faces close, Luna's reached up, lovingly picking Amber’s messy fringe out of her face.

 

“So,” Amber smiled.

 

“So?”

 

“Someone’s really stepped up their English game, huh? Trying to impress me?”

 

Luna blushed, her hand cupping the back of Amber’s neck. “Maybe.”

 

“Well your bedroom talk? Very sexy.”

 

“Oh, really?” Luna raised a delicate eyebrow, laughter betraying her attempt of a sultry gaze.  

 

“Yes, really,” Amber chuckled, moving Luna to lay on her back before covering her body with her own. Luna lips were parted slightly so Amber all but shoved her tongue into her mouth with a kiss, moaning loudly in response. Her arms slid around Amber's neck while her hands held her sides. 

 

“You're not tired?” Amber sighed, breaking away from the kiss when Luna flipped them over. 

 

“Course not,” she smirked, hands on either side of Amber's head as she propped herself up. She nearly squeaked when Amber pushed her over again, their bodies rolling around until Luna ended up on top again. Their lips met in a fiesty kiss, each of them trying to assert their dominance over the other. After, with wet and reddened lips, Luna latched onto the side of Amber’s neck, sucking on a spot she'd done before, the skin already tinged red. 

 

“That’ll leave a mark, Lu,” she shut her eyes when she felt her bite down not so gently, groaning at the pleasure-filled pain. 

 

“That’s the intention,” she hummed, continuing to leave more bites down the length of her neck.


	8. Again

They were in the kitchen, just having finished lunch. Luna scrubbed at the plate in her hand, humming as she did, before rinsing it off and handing to Amber to dry.

 

“Hey, baby?” Luna said, breaking their comfortable bubble of silence as she handed her another dish.

 

“Yeah?” Amber replied absentmindedly, taking it from her hand before she wiped it and set it on the dish rack.

 

“You remember that time we, uhh, did that thing?” Luna’s eyes narrowed as she stared out the window in front of them, looking thoughtful.

 

“What?”

 

“You know,” Luna said quietly as she glanced down, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, her cheeks a bright red, “That _thing.”_

 

“What are you talking about, Lu?” Amber chuckled, playfully ruffling the back her hair and bumping her hip against hers.

 

“When you...you... _you know_.”

 

Oh.

 

Somehow, Amber was able to understand what she was getting at, her eyes bugging out of her head before she awkwardly looked the other way.

 

“What…” she trailed off, clearing her throat, “What about it?”

 

She was a little embarrassed, to say the least. They hadn't really discussed what happened that night, and now, with Luna suddenly mentioning it again, Amber didn't know where to look.

 

“I sort of...well I guess I…”  Luna's teeth dug into her bottom lip before as she looked at Amber’s flushed face, her cheeks doing the same, before she let out the breath she was holding and went back to scrubbing at the plate in her hand, quietly adding, “I wouldn't mind if we did it again.”

* * *

_Two weeks later_

 

Luna covered her mouth with her palm, trying to stifle her laughter after the joke Amber’d said about the table beside them. The Italian restaurant was small and relatively dark, so they held hands above the table without worrying about anyone recognizing them, the fine wine they’d sipped throughout the night also making them too tipsy to care.

 

The waiter appeared beside them, setting down a small slice of cake in between them. Amber thanked him quietly before he disappeared, with her free hand picking up her fork to cut into it. carving out a piece to hold it up to Luna. She smiled at the gesture, opening her mouth to let Amber feed her.  As her teeth grazed the metal prongs, the layered chocolate fell onto her tongue causing her to shut her eyes, a soft moan falling from her lips. “Good God, Luna.” Amber’s stomach tightened at the familiar sound, watching as Luna reopened her eyes with an impish grin.

 

“What?” she feigned innocence, taking the fork from her hand to offer a piece to her. Amber took it, shaking her head as she leaned in closer.

 

“If you weren’t across the table right now…”

 

“Why?” Luna whispered, poking at the cake, “What would you do if I wasn’t?”

 

It was a dangerous question that Amber knew she shouldn’t answer. They were in public and anyone could hear them, yet that aspect only added to the arousal she began to feel between her thighs.

 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about what you mentioned a while ago.”

 

“Oh?” Luna asked, rubbing her thumb over Amber’s palm.

 

“Thinking about you...” She felt Luna’s grip on her hand tighten and she couldn’t help but want to continue, bringing her head closer so she could whisper in her ear, “Naked and tied up on my bed...writhing underneath me…”

 

“That’s what you're thinking of right now?” Luna breathed, watching as Amber brought her hand up towards her mouth, lips pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

 

“Will you let me do that to you again?” Amber muttered, in her eyes the same piercing look from that night. Luna couldn't help but say yes. Not long after, Amber was leading her into her apartment, pulling her by the hand all the way to the bedroom. Amber shut the door, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her up against it.  

 

Luna moaned at the feeling of their bodies pressed together, her hard door flat against her back. Already warmed up from their little makeout session Amber’d initiated in the cab ride home, she let her slide her tongue back into her mouth, tightening her arms around her shoulders as she did. She felt her hands slide up her back, one of them finding the zipper of her dress that she began to undo. She almost bit Amber's lip when she felt her drag her nails down her back, her body arching closer. Her dress was pushed to the floor and Amber ran her hands across her torso, moving down to graze her thighs, feeling something strange beneath her fingertips.

 

“Would you look at that.” Amber pulled away, glancing down to look at what she’d touched. Garter stockings. Black and lacy with thin straps connecting up to Luna's underwear. One of her hands held Luna's back while the other ran over them, sliding under the back of her thigh to grab her ass to find it barely covered by her skimpy underwear. “Since when did you own such slutty lingerie,” Amber grumbled.

 

“I just bought it. For-”

 

“For me?” She suddenly let Luna go, her back falling against the wooden door while she took a few steps back. “You thought I would like this?”

 

Luna's smile fell at the malice in Amber's voice. “You don’t…?” She was immediately flooded with fear, embarrassment.

 

“You think I like seeing you look like a slut?”

 

Luna felt a few tears prick her eyes with Amber's scrutinizing stare. “I-I just..I just thought…”

 

She watched as Amber sank to the floor, her hands grabbing the garment as around her ankles. Confused, Luna stepped out of it and Amber tossed the garment aside, fingers holding onto the backs of her calves. Luna felt her tug on her legs and began to slide down. Amber was seated with her legs apart and she pulled Luna down so that her thighs rested on either side of her, knees hitting the floor. “I just wanted to look good for you,” Luna said quietly, her bottom lip jutting out, trembling slightly. She felt Amber suddenly bring her closer, her core pressing firmly against Amber's front in a way that made her gasp. She was all of a sudden extremely aroused and it didn’t help when she felt Amber run her hands down her lacy stockings again.

 

“I should punish you for being like this, shouldn't I?” Amber snarled, lips on the side of her neck, their bodies slowly rocking together.

 

“F-for being like what?” Luna bit her lip, eyes rolling back into her when Amber sucked on her collarbone, her tongue tracing a hot and wet trail.

 

“A whore.”

 

\--

 

Luna's head sank into the mattress, her ass still high in the air as she groaned.

 

“Get back up.”

 

Luna didn't think she could handle anything harder. With shaky arms, she propped herself back up, trembling as she waited for the next blow. Behind her, Amber was on her knees, rubbing her reddened skin before she laid another hard slap against her again.

 

_Smack!_

 

“Do you want me stop?” Amber asked, her voice dark and mocking as she took a break from the slaps, her fingers trailing up Luna’s spine, causing her to shudder, her elbows bending until they dug into the mattress. “Do you promise to be good if I stop?”

 

“I promise,” Luna gasped, teeth biting into the bed sheet, “I promise I'll be good. I'll be good.”

 

“I think you can handle one more, can't you?”

 

Knees wobbling, Luna nodded her head weakly. “I can,” she said, sucking in a breath, waiting. Amber's hand pulled back and Luna almost thought it was over until it came down against her powerful slap, a loud sound filling the room that mixed with her shriek of pain.

 

“Shh shh,” Amber cooed, stroking Luna's back as she collapsed onto the bed, head in her hands. “We’re done now. We're done.”

 

Luna sighed, breathing heavily as she finally let her muscles relax. She felt Amber’s hand on the back of her head, petting her hair while she laid down beside her. Luna's skin was littered with sweat, her body still shaking as she felt Amber lay beside her.

 

She heard the sound of a zip and moments later felt Amber hovering over her. A hand grabbed hers and she opened her eyes, watching as it was led past her half-pulled down pants and into her underwear. “Touch me,” Amber ordered, letting go of Luna's wrist when her fingers made contact with her core. Luna tiredly rubbed circles into Amber's wet heat, hearing her moan into her ear when she slipped two fingers inside of her. “Like that.” Amber’s face pressed into her neck, her hot breath making Luna move faster. “Keep touching me like that.”

 

She bit her lip. Amber was making all these sounds back and she could just hear the wetness of her folds, her own increasing in response. She sucked in a breath of air when Amber’s other hand grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh tightly. Luna used her thumb to apply pressure to her clit, her fingers continuing to thrust in and out of her. Her moans became louder and louder and when she was just on the edge, her lower body dropped down, Luna completely sandwiched her as she began to ride her hand. She could barely breathe with Amber's rough movements on top of her. The mattress shook with her thrusts and Luna tightly shut her eyes, hearing one loud scream in her ear indicating she'd came.

 

She continued to move her thumb, swirling it around her, smiling at Amber's loudness overall. Cum ran hot down her forearm and Amber finally collapsed onto her. She was just able to slip her hand out of her pants, the rest of her body unable to move under her weight. “Amber,” she whispered softly.

 

Amber picked her head up from her chest, bringing their lips together. Luna groaned, moving her now free arm around Amber's shoulder to tug her closer. They were kissing frantically, with desperation. Amber's hands were underneath her back and Luna's continued to pull her down, her legs wrapping around her to hold her in place. “Amber,” Luna groaned against her lips, not breaking the kiss. She didn't think she could wait any longer. “Please.”

 

“Do you want something?” Amber sucked on her neck, rubbing her outer thighs, teasing her cruelly.

 

“I can't do this anymore,” Luna whimpered, shaking in despair, gasping between each word as Amber kissed down her stomach. “I give up! Just please please _please_ do something.”

 

Amber looked up, holding her hips as she saw the distress in her eyes. Her hair was a mess around her, her lips were wet and swollen, and her chest heaved with every breath.  

 

In an instant, forgetting their facade, Amber knew she had to give her exactly what she wanted.

 

Once she figured out how to unhook Luna's panties, she tugged them down, leaving the stockings on, before she moved to sit up against the headboard, reaching into the nightstand before pulling Luna into her lap.

 

“Spread your legs,” she commanded and Luna immediately obliged. Amber's hands slid down either thigh, trailing over the top of her stockings before holding her knees to spread her further apart. The open air felt cold and pleasant against her cunt, and she leaned back into Amber's chest, hooking her feet around her ankles.

 

Amber ran her index finger down her leaking slit. Luna arched her back, moaning loudly as she slowly pulled it out, her other arm wrapping tighter around Luna's middle to hold her down. “Luna,” Amber whispered into her shoulder, kissing her skin as she trembled.

 

“ _Please_.”

 

Amber plunged three fingers into her cunt, thrusting them at a fast pace. Luna groaned her name, reaching back to clutch her head as she alternated speeds. Slow to fast to slow to fast. Amber knew she had to bring it up later that this was the most wet Luna had ever been. Her hand was completely drenched and a small pool of her arousal began to form onto her pants and she continued to rub her out, feeling her clench tighter around her fingers. Luna's eyes were shut when she all of a sudden pulled them away. Before she could formulate any complaint, she felt something hard press against her and looked down to see Amber pushing a vibrator at her folds. Automatically, she lifted her hips, letting the large object slide inside of her while Amber hit the switch.

 

She screamed when it began, it was running so high that Luna was ready to come in an instant. Amber held her breasts, rubbing her through her bra while she struggled to keep Luna’s body in one place. Her little huffs increased as she roughly shuddered against Amber's body. “Oh, please please please,” she repeated, her voice sounding close to hysteria as she nearly reached her climax.

 

Amber held her, kissing her neck, keeping her still. “Come on. It’s okay now.” She smiled against her skin, hearing her scream louder, “You can come now.”

 

And she did, the whole night’s tension being released along with her piercing scream, something everyone in the building could surely hear. A few tears fell down her cheeks as her abs tightened, her body bending forward as she rode the remaining waves of it out. She panted, spreading her legs wider as she rocked against her. Amber let it sit for a moment, rubbing Luna’s sides as she pressed kisses down her shoulder until she pulled the vibrator out, setting it on the nightstand. Luna turned around in her lap to bury her face in her chest while Amber held the side of her head, thumb running the top of her ear as she stroked her hair, rubbing her shoulder with her other. “Rest now, baby. I'll clean you off, okay? I love you.”

  
Luna reached up, pulling Amber's head down for a quick kiss, before she snuggled back into her, a quiet “I love you, too” falling from her lips before she fell completely asleep against Amber's chest.


	9. Arguments

The door slammed shut, the walls rattling around them. Luna’s heels clicked against the wood, the sound drilling against Amber’s pounding head. Luna turned around once she reached the end of the kitchen, throwing her bag against the counter as she caught Amber’s glare at her feet. 

 

“Unbelievable,” Luna scoffed, kicking them off until she was back to her normal height. 

 

“You’re telling me…”

 

“Oh, shut up, Amber.”

 

“You’re telling me to shut up?” Amber yanked off her jacket, pulling open the closet door. Luna watched her struggle with the clothes hanger, her lips pursed in a fine line.

 

“Why, yes, I am. Since you’ve done  _ plenty  _ of talking tonight already.”

 

Amber was too pissed to think of a reply, slamming the closet door shut before heading to the fridge. She’d been hearing this since the very beginning of the seemingly endless drive home, her little patience now running very thin. 

 

“I asked you for one thing! Just  _ one thing _ ! And you couldn’t do that. You just had to go and run your mouth off to everyone and-” Luna stopped her rant when Amber ignored her, taking a long sip of water. “Jesus, Amber! This is just so typical of you!”

 

“You’re being insane, Luna!” Amber suddenly shouted, slamming her bottle onto the counter Luna stood behind with a messy splash. Her hands splayed out against the granite as she leaned forward angrily towards her, Luna only leaning closer. “I didn’t even do anything wrong!” 

 

“Nothing wrong? Are you seriously trying to tell me that you didn’t do any fucking thing wrong?” Luna scoffed, turning her head to the side as if she couldn’t bear looking at her any longer,“Are you kidding me, Amber?” She turned back, her eyes meeting Amber’s in a fiery glare. “Are you really fucking kidding me right now?” 

 

“No, Luna! I’m not kidding you. You’re acting fucking insane! You’re overreacting  _ like crazy! _ ”

 

“You’re the insane one for trying to pretend like nothing happened, Amber! You embarrassed me so much out there and now you’re just going to stand her and act like you didn’t?”

 

“You’re being ridiculous! So freaking ridiculous!” Amber grumbled in English as she ran her hands through her hair. “I didn’t even do anything!” 

 

“Oh, again with the English.” 

 

“What?” Amber put her hands up in the air, fuming. She could feel her face getting flushed and red angry, her throat beginning to protest again the screams. “You’re also mad at me for speaking my own native language? Are you serious? I managed to learn your language just fine so it’s not my fault you’ve studied for this long and still only speak two fucking words of English!” 

 

Luna couldn’t have gotten away any faster, momentarily freezing at Amber’s words before darting away to the bedroom to throw the door shut behind her. Amber stood rooted in her spot, staring at where she’d just been. She nearly pulled out her hair, roughly kicking one of the cupboards as she let out a loud scream.

* * *

 

The couch was like murder to her back. At one point in the night she actually considered the floor instead, eventually deciding against it. Regretting that decision, Amber woke up painfully at only seven in the morning after nearly freezing her ass off with the stupid sheet they kept on the arm of the couch. She felt like utter shit and knew exactly why. Luna emerged from the bedroom a few moments later and Amber sat up, watching her begin preparing her tea, no good mornings, no acknowledgements. She was still pissed.

 

Amber almost felt like she should just apologize. She felt like calling her name and apologizing for something, though unsure of what it was really going to be for. Suddenly remembering what’d started the fight in the first place, she decided against it, tossing back to lay on her back and feign sleep, hearing Luna walk past her back to the bedroom just moments later in pure silence.

 

-

 

Another day passed in the apartment and, as small as it was, they managed to avoid each other at all costs, one of them silently skirting around the other when they had to before returning back to their sides of the home. Amber had set up camp on the sofa, claiming the television and several thick blankets all for herself. At first, it was fine. She was still pissed and enjoyed the time she had to herself. But, after quite a while, the boredom began to set in. She’d gone on the computer hours straight, gamed for as long as her hands would allow, and flipped through a million different shows until she got to where she was now, bored and tired on the couch with nothing to do. It was only 3 in the afternoon and Luna’d only stepped out of the bedroom for breakfast and lunch that day, only to bring both meals back with her. Amber considered messaging whichever friends she could to go hangout, but lazily decided against it. She sighed, laying flat on her back to stare up at the ceiling, her head up against the armrest. 

 

_ What to do...what to do... _ she thought, drumming her fingers against her chest. She glanced back at the bedroom door, trying to figure out what the hell Luna was doing in there, knowing she was probably just as bored. Amber heard her working out in there earlier, yet aside from that, she hadn’t the slightest clue. 

 

_ What to do...what to do... _

 

Amber tried to rack her brain to try and think of what she normally did in her free time. Her current experience on the couch reminded her an awful lot of the time she hurt her ankle, being confined in one spot for days on end. Amber thought back to what she normally did during that period, memories of it quite suddenly flashing into her mind. 

 

_ Oh yeah,  _ Amber thought to herself,  _ that’s how I kept busy.  _

 

That was back when she was alone and had the house to herself, this time the situation being a bit different. She sighed, craning her head to look back at Luna’s door once again, thinking that it didn’t seem like she would be coming out anytime soon.  _ Ah fuck it,  _ Amber decided, shifting herself down on the couch a bit for a more comfortable position. She grabbed her phone, opening up the incognito tab to hover her fingers over the blank searchbar. She thought for a second, trying to figure out what sort of thing she would be into at the moment. 

 

“Damn,” she muttered quietly to herself after coming up empty, “What did I normally look up?” She tried thinking for a few seconds more, eventually decided to give up, tossing her phone onto the coffee table.

 

She hadn’t really had the need to watch porn ever since..well ever since she got with Luna. And when they were apart and Amber  _ did  _ want to watch something, the little folder she locked away in her phone gallery was always there when she needed it, but not today. Yes, of course not today, not when Amber was still angry with her and Luna vice versa. It’d be ridiculous to look at those things when they were in a fight. Those things that never failed to get her all hot and bothered...she was much too mad to get turned on by something like that.  _ Especially  _ not by those ones when she was in America for a few weeks and Luna was left back in Korea, extremely lonely and longing for Amber’s return. Amber knew she couldn’t get turned on by those little snapshots of Luna alone in the sheets, shamelessly doing the very thing Amber had set out to do. She knew she couldn’t...she couldn’t...yet..

 

Amber cursed in her head. If she was keeping a list of reasons she was mad at Luna, she figured she’d definitely have to add onto it with the fact that without even doing anything, Luna’d managed to make her horny at a time she really wished she wouldn’t. 

 

“God, you’re pathetic,” Amber mumbled to herself as she shut her eyes. Giving in, she let one of her hands slide into her already wet underwear. The single touch sparked more and more of those images, both memorial and photographic, of her girlfriend that she hadn’t spoken to in more than a day. It was impossible to not get even more turned on, especially with the frustration the fight had given her. She bit her lip, finding the soft skin beneath her two fingers becoming increasingly wetter with time. She only gently brushed them along her entrance, instead moving them up to circle against her clit. “Damn,” she whispered upon realizing just how good that felt, continuing to do it as her teeth dug further into her bottom lip. She could feel that as she was getting closer, she'd have to remind herself to be quiet. She had to start breathing in through her mouth, a light gasp escaping her. She kept going, swirling her two fingers around, bringing herself closer and closer just as she registered the sound of the door opening. Her eyes widened and she pulled her hand out of her pants, immediately clenching her glistening fingers into a fist. She turned around, embarrassedly expecting to find Luna standing behind her only to see her back as she was headed into the kitchen. 

 

_ Oh,  _ Amber mentally let out a sigh of relief,  _ guess she didn’t see me.  _

 

Thanking her lucky stars, Amber decided to close her eyes again to pretend to be asleep, figuring it was the easiest way to avoid her until she was done. Sounds of her fussing around the cabinets and refrigerator continued for a while, and Amber continued to patiently wait it out. After a few minutes, Amber could finally hear Luna begin to head back to her room. She turned so that she was facing the backrest of the couch, working to keep her eyes convincingly closed before an incessantly loud crunch jolted them open. 

 

“More carrots in the fridge if you need one,” Luna grumbled, taking another bite of the one in her hand before walking into the bedroom and kicking the door shut behind her.

* * *

 

Another day passed and Amber, after the incredibly embarrassing thing that had happened the day before, decided to spend some time out of the house, wordlessly ducking out for lunch with some friends. Lunch turned into the movies, which somehow turned into another, and before Amber knew it, she was stepping back into a dark apartment close to 11 p.m.

 

Exhausted, Amber headed to her makeshift bed, throwing herself onto it with the intention of just falling asleep in the clothes she was in. She did want to shower and change, but figured that Luna was probably asleep by now and that she’d have to sneak around too much to do all that and she was much too lazy, anyway. Nearly asleep, she suddenly heard the bedroom door creak open, surprised that Luna was awake despite the silence of the apartment. She wasn't even going to acknowledge her, hearing her walk past until she heard something jingle, curiously picking her head up. There Luna was, leaning against the counter, a pair of tight black jeans clinging to her legs and four-inch black heels to match. Her back was turned as she rummaged for her keys, and Amber couldn't help but stare, Luna suddenly twisting to the side for Amber to catch a glimpse of her cleavage poking out of her now incredibly noticeable tight blouse. “What the hell…” Amber sat up instantly, speaking to her for the first time in two days.“Where are you going?”

 

“Out,” Luna replied sharply, not bothering to turn around, shamelessly leaning her weight against the counter for her ass to stick out in her direction. Amber noticed it immediately, angrily finding herself unable to look away. 

 

“It’s 10:45,” she scowled, her voice growing louder,“Who the hell are you going out with? And when will you be home?” 

 

Luna finally found her set of keys, curling them into her palm. “Well I don’t have to tell you that, now do I?” Amber was in her right mind to jump up and follow her as she headed towards the door, forcing herself not to. She only watched as Luna head to the door, closing it with a loud slam, the smell of her favorite perfume still lingering behind her. 

 

As Luna stepped out into the hall, she waited for a moment, stopping beside the wall to the right of the door. She tapped her fingers against her leg, listening for the sure sound of the doorknob twisting any second now, except it never came. She glanced backed, staring at the door for a few seconds before letting out a disappointed sigh, beginning to make her way down toward the elevator. 

 

_ Several hours later _

 

Amber’s back was growing sore from the position she was in but she couldn’t move. She continued to stare down at her phone clutched in her hands, her back curved as she leaned over it. Her eyes were beginning to sting, the bright glow of the screen in the dimness of the room becoming a sight quite difficult to look at, yet she couldn’t look away. She’d been sitting like that for hours now, every minute passing on the clock deepening the pit of fear in her stomach. She bit her lip, tears suddenly pricking at her eyes as darker thoughts managed to weave their way into her head. 

  
It had been six hours.

 

Amber gave up on calling, frustratedly throwing her phone across the room when the voicemail tone blared in her ear again.  _ She could be anywhere right now. She could be hurt or sick or even...or even with someone. And all because of me.  _

 

Amber's phone dropped onto the coffee table and her head fell into her hands. She didn’t want to cry over this. It was all her fault. She knew it was. And now, crying over what she knew she couldn’t help any longer-it hurt. She choked back a sob, trying to hold it in, trying to hold onto the hope that everything would eventually be fine though she couldn’t know that for sure. She sat like that for she didn’t know how long, the sound of the lock turning snapping her head up in an instant. The door opened and she heard footsteps, the kitchen light suddenly illuminating the room. Amber felt frozen in her seat as she turned her head, watching Luna stumble in, her purse noisily being thrown onto the kitchen table. Her eyes landed on Amber and she stopped moving forward, her hand grabbing the edge of a chair as she stood in her place, returning her stare. 

 

“Where have you been?” Amber’s voice cracked, a grimace falling upon her face at how weak she sounded. The tear stains on her cheeks glistened in the light and Luna noticed it, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

 

“Clubbing.”

 

“It’s almost 5 in the morning,” Amber said quietly, shaking her head, “I called you nine times.”

 

“My phone died.” 

 

Amber threw her head back, dragging her nails across her scalp as she let out a loud sigh. “Of course it did,” she muttered bitterly, sniffling through her nose, wiping at the tears that remained on her cheeks. “Your phone just died...And to think…” she said quietly, “And to think I was so worried about you.” 

 

Luna bit her lip, glancing down at the ground with guilt. The unmistakable redness and tiredness in Amber’s eyes said too much about what her absence evoked and she couldn’t help but feel remorse, words of apology, however, remaining stagnant against her lips.  

 

“I actually thought something horrible had happened to you,” Amber continued darkly, “I thought maybe you’d been kidnapped..or hurt... _or_ _worse_ …” She put her hands on her knees, pushing herself up to stand. “Guess I was just being stupid.”

 

“Amber.”

 

“No, no,” Amber said, raising her hand up to stop her, “You don’t have to say anything. I’m sure you’re very tired, after clubbing and all…” 

 

“Amber…” Luna tried again as Amber started to slowly head towards her, looking her up and down with pervasive eyes. 

 

“No, really, I bet you’re exhausted. Must’ve had a wild night out being dressed like that…” she sneered, her gaze pausing at Luna’s chest before returning to her face, now standing just a few feet away from her. 

 

“Stop,” Luna said, finally finding her voice, her previous anger beginning to resurface within her. With her heels, she and Amber were firmly on the same level, allowing her to glare directly into her eyes as she inched closer, her hand tightening around the kitchen chair even tighter as she did. 

 

“What?” Amber replied haughtily, their close proximity showing her how much Luna had actually had to drink, her flushed face and smudging makeup giving it all away. “So you’re saying you didn’t go out like that to fuck new guys or-”

 

“Fuck. You.” Luna snarled, about to dart away when Amber suddenly grabbed hold of her arm, roughly tugging her back. “Don't touch me, Amber!”

 

Amber didn’t let go and Luna turned back to face her, murder in her eyes. The kitchen table creaked with the loud thud of Luna’s body being slammed onto it moments later, neither of them knowing who’d grabbed the other first. Luna’s legs were around Amber’s hips and her hands were tugging her down, the frantic movement of their lips shaking the table until something on the other end fell off with an audible shatter. Luna’s moans, the ones erupting from deep in the back of her throat, opened her mouth nice and wide for Amber’s manipulative tongue to dart in and move about. Amber could taste the tequila from the roof of her mouth as she dragged her tongue over it, her hand on Luna’s hip tightening with pleasure. 

 

Luna was mad. She was so mad that whatever word that came out of Amber's mouth next would've resulted in a tight slap, and she still felt that way, though her hands roaming up and down Amber's back as she tightened her legs around her may have said otherwise. Amber was touching her, and though she didn't want her, she did. She loved it. She missed it. She couldn't help but pull up the neck of her shirt and throw it on the floor, running her hands down the back of her neck, dragging her nails along the curve of Amber’s shoulder blades. Lips were bitten, hands were roaming, and when Luna felt Amber’s warm and hot mouth move down between her chest and her stomach, she knew she was gone. Her jeans were tugged off and her back was flat against the table as Amber’s head bobbed up and down between her legs. It was fast, her lips were rough, and she was being a bit sloppy, yet it most definitely did the job. Luna whimpered and moaned, scraping her nails against the wood beneath her as her climax was nearly there. Amber held onto her hip, pinning her down as she ravaged Luna's wet lips, her thighs resting on Amber's shoulders. She scooted closer in her chair, brushing her nose rhythmically against her clit while swirling around her with her tongue. 

 

“Oh god,” Amber heard Luna gasp, feeling her fingers curl against the back of her head, pushing her closer as she began to grind herself against Amber’s face. She came just seconds later, her voice cracking in a high-pitched moan, her legs wrapping tighter around Amber's head, begging for that last bit of stimulation for her to ride it out. Amber gave it to her, pushing her tongue in and out inside of her as her orgasmic walls still pulsed. Finally, Luna calmed down and Amber had to pull herself away, breathing heavily through glistening lips.

 

“That was fast,” she couldn't help but say, wiping her mouth with her arm. Luna kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to respond, she didn’t think she could with the way her breathing still remained uncontrolled. The creak of Amber's chair caused her to open her eyes again and she looked up to find Amber standing over her, her legs closing in response. 

 

“Are you still mad at me?” Luna asked quietly, her chest rising and falling, “Because I thought I was the one that's supposed to be mad at you.” She couldn't read Amber's expression as she only stepped back, allow Luna to slide down from the table to her feet. She looked up into Amber's blank stare, trying to ignore the fact that she didn't have any bottoms on as she continued, “Well, if you’re angry with me for going out and not bothering to call then...I'm sorry for that.” She whispered the last part, glancing down at the ground as she waited for any kind of response. After a few moments of silence, she was just about to give up and gather her clothes when Amber suddenly said,

 

“You shouldn't be sorry!”

 

“What?” Luna said, looking up in anger. “You're mad at me for apologizing now?”

 

“I’m the one that should be apologizing, okay? You were right! I should've listened to you at that party but I didn't…” She turned away for a moment, tiredly running her hands through her hair. “And when you tried to blame me for it all I did was hurt you more because I’m such an idiot! And when you-you went out like that, looking like that-”

 

“You were supposed to follow me!” Luna interrupted, “I only went out like this for you to come after me but you never did!”

 

“What?” Amber stared at her in surprise, in disbelief at her own stupidity, her own blindness in not seeing all the hurt she’d caused. Across from the woman she loved, all Amber wanted to do was embrace her again, love her again, and make everything go back to the way it used to be. 

 

“I wanted you to not let me leave, Amber. I wanted you to-”

 

Her words were muffled against Amber’s lips, immediately feeling herself melt in her arms. One of Amber’s hands was sliding up her back and she tangled her fingers into her short hair, knees bending as Amber’s trailed her spine.“I was so stupid,” Amber muttered into her lips, rubbing the small of Luna’s back as they continued to kiss, “I’m so stupid.” Luna groaned, cupping the back of her head as Amber scattered kisses along her neck, trailing back up to recapture her lips. “I’m so sorry, Luna,” she whispered before they started kissing again, the eagerness in Luna’s pace indicating that she’d been forgiven. She held the side of Luna’s face, holding the smaller girl up with her other arm to keep her steady. They kissed past the point their breaths would allow, gasping and inhaling against each other as they were too desperate to move away. 

 

“Let’s go to bed,” Luna murmured this time, reaching to undo the button of Amber’s jeans. She found it without having to look down, also undoing the zip blindly. They landed in the bed with their clothes in a messy trail behind them. Amber was pushed onto her back and Luna crawled up on top of her, pulling the sheets up with her so that they were securely under it. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk first?” Amber tried to stop her when she placed her hands on either sides of the pillow, craning down to kiss her. Luna wasn’t having any of it, though, smashing their lips back together in a way that Amber couldn’t ever try and stop. Luna’s tongue dragged across her lips, meeting Amber's inside her mouth. Amber could still taste the trail of alcohol that lingered and she held Luna down by the middle of her back, no space remaining between them. Eventually, Luna’s mouth found its way down to Amber’s breasts, wet kisses being pressed against each nipple. 

 

“We’ll talk later,” Luna said before capturing one of them into her mouth, sucking gently before going to the other. 

 

“A-are you sure?” Amber breathed, holding onto the back of Luna's arm as she tilted her head back in pleasure. Luna didn't stop teasing her breasts, bringing her head back up to hover over over Amber's while rolling her taut nipples between her fingers.

 

“I've missed you, Amber. “ Luna said in a husky whisper, swollen lips glistening just above her. “And ever since I caught you yesterday I just-” She bit her lip, breathing out a light moan as Amber's hand cupped one side of her ass. “We’ll talk later,” she added before sliding her head down under the sheets, not much talking happening for the rest of the night. 

 

-

 

“Remind me again...what exactly were we fighting about?” Amber sleepily mumbled when they woke up later that day, feeling Luna’s arms tighten around her from behind. 

 

“Who knows…” Luna said, adjusting so that she could lay her cheek against Amber’s shoulder. “Let’s just try not to fight like that again.”

 

“Deal,” Amber replied, squeezing the hand that rested on her stomach before tugging the sheets up higher over their bare bodies, Luna scooting in closer behind her. “We should probably go and shower,” she said, feeling sleep begin to nag at her again. 

 

“Yeah…” Luna muttered, and just seconds later Amber knew she’d fallen back asleep. Amber cracked a smile, running her fingers along Luna’s small hand before holding it in her own, allowing herself to fall back asleep, as well.  


	10. Showers & Embarrassment

So this story has no connection to my other story, "In Plain Sight," but consider this chapter to have taken place during Amber and Luna's stay in America. For those of you that haven't read my other fic, basically Luna and Amber are staying with Amber's family in LA, specifically sharing Amber's old bedroom. 

* * *

“And you said you didn’t want to,” Amber smirked, lowering her head to kiss her panting girlfriend’s lips before hovering over her again.

 

“Call me crazy for not wanting anyone to catch us,” Luna said, giving the hand Amber was still holding above her head a tight squeeze, “But clearly someone didn’t care. Were you purposefully being that loud or?”

 

“We’re still home alone, alright? Chill.”

 

Luna only huffed and pushed Amber off of her, trying to sit up before Amber caught hold of her again.

 

“Where are you going?” Amber asked, pushing her onto her back again, “I’m not done with you, yet!”

 

“Amber!” Luna groaned, using a bit more force to push the older girl away, “Your family’s probably gonna be home any second now and there’s no way I’m gonna let them catch us like this.” She stood up from the bed and raised her arms high above her head, stretching until she heard a good pop. “I’ll go shower now.”

 

“I’ll come with.” Amber said, sitting up to grab her hand.

 

“What?” Luna exclaimed, pulling her hand away before whipping around to glare at her, “Are you crazy? No!”

 

“But Luna-”

 

“No! It was already one thing to have sex in your parents house and I am not about to do it in their shower, too!”

 

-

 

“Amber!” she gasped, eyes rolling back into her head at the feeling of Amber’s teeth digging into the side of her neck. A hot tongue ran over the sore area, in the nook where her shoulder began, and Luna struggled to find a hold on the shower wall in front of her, her head falling helplessly onto it. She tried to lean back, tightening her fingers into Amber’s short hair, feeling her then run a hand along her abdomen before sliding it down the inside of her thigh. Amber bit into her shoulder, kissing over it with a roaming tongue as she began to move lower down Luna’s back.

 

Holding one of her hips, she slid her hand further down Luna’s thigh as she began to lower herself behind her. She heard Luna letting out soft, breathy sounds and she continued to sink lower, bending her knees as she kissed down Luna’s spine, soon ending up on the shower floor with Luna’s perky ass in front of her. Placing a hand on one cheek, she kissed it softly before murmuring for her to turn around. Luna complied and turned with her back now against the wall, allowing her to look down. Amber was on her knees, pearly teeth peeking through her wide smile as she stared up at Luna with her short hair flopping over her eyes. Luna had to bite back a grin, watching Amber pepper her thighs with kisses before pulling one of them up to rest on her shoulder. How someone could look so cute and arousing at the same time she didn’t know.

 

She didn’t have much time to think about it, though, went Amber immediately dove in, spreading Luna’s thighs further apart to easily lap at her folds. She opened her mouth as if to moan, but didn’t make a sound, closing her eyes tightly as she reached for the shower door to brace herself. Amber’s hand rose up to hold her outer lips apart and she went straight to sucking on Luna’s clit, feeling the girl stumble slightly before finally letting out a small moan. Wanting to hear more, Amber rolled her little nub in between her teeth before trailing her tongue into Luna’s entrance, curling it inside her before zig-zagging it all around.

 

“Amber!” Luna groaned when she felt her tongue thrust into her again, arching her back while clinging to the back of Amber’s head for support. Her girlfriend was going down on her with practiced ease and even after orgasming not long ago, she could feel her next coming very close.

 

Amber continued to dart her tongue around, trying to cover as much area as she could while still brushing against Luna’s clit with her nose. She was starting to clench against her now and Amber was just waiting for her to explode into her mouth. Holding onto her waist, Amber tilted her head back, creating room for her to bring one of her hands to Luna’s core. She brought out her index finger, placing it heavily against her clit before dragging it down into her folds just beside her tongue. Luna liked that. A lot. So she did it again, sliding her finger around until it was completely coated in her juices. She felt like she was beginning to run out of breath enthusiastically feasting on the girl in front of her, but that wasn’t going to make her stop. Thrusting her tongue into her sopping entrance, Amber traced her with her index once again before slowly and gently prodding her other hole with her finger.

 

“Wha-what are you-” A deep, guttural moan left Luna’s lips as Amber slid her digit in right up to her knuckle. “Amber!”

 

Luna could barely process the surprise of Amber’s sudden intrusion with the waves of intense pleasure that were beginning to fill her up. She was already on the brink of orgasm, and now, with the combined feeling of being so full, coupled with Amber’s thumb that was now rubbing circles on her clit, she was just seconds away from collapsing. She had been trying not to be too loud, but Amber’s tongue was rapidly moving in and out of her and she could just feel herself clenching onto the finger pushed deep into her. Simultaneously, she felt Amber begin to pull both of them out and one single thrust back in pushed her over the edge. She desperately clung to the shower door as a powerful orgasm hit.

 

“Amber!” she cried, tension from deep within her breaking out through the surface,“Oh, Amber, Amber, please-”

 

Another wave of it crashed into her and she screamed out, writhing madly as Amber still didn’t pull away, her mouth and fingers diligently helping her ride her climax out. “Oh, Amber. God!”

 

Amber moaned against her, gently slowing her movements. She felt Luna begin to come down, first sliding her finger out of her to elicit one last bit of stimulation to cause Luna to let out another pleasure-filled sound. She curled her tongue out of Luna’s entrance, running the tired muscle through her folds to capture all of the remaining moisture that came out. Luna was still shaking as she circled her clit a few times with it, pressing kisses to her soft flesh, holding her tightly until her sounds of pleasure finally ceased. She was letting out huffs of breath with her eyes still closed as Amber carefully pried her leg off of her to set it back onto the ground. Letting go of Luna’s hip, she grabbed onto the shower door, pausing for a moment to muster enough energy to stand. Tiredly, she pulled herself up from her sore knees, trying to catch her breath as she stood.

 

“Hold me,” Luna whispered, not bothering to open her eyes. Amber reached for her waist, pulling her from against the shower wall to stand in the stream of hot water. She fit herself snugly into Amber’s arms, resting her cheek against the older girl’s shoulder while leaning against her with all of her weight. Smiling, Amber kissed her forehead, hugging her closer for a few long moments before eventually reaching out for the soap.

* * *

Luna’s black skirt flew up at the ends as she entered the bedroom, her movements stopping after she retrieved her bracelet from the desk Amber was seated at.

 

“Ready?” she asked, holding her hand out to Amber as she stood.

 

“Yeah, lemme just grab my wallet,” Amber replied, walking back to grab it from the nightstand before heading towards her again. “Hey, Luna?”

 

“Yeah?” she said, sticking her hand out for Amber to grab again.

 

“Back there, I just, umm, I wanted to say sorry for not asking first. I feel like I should’ve checked with you and gotten permission first but-”

 

“Hey,” Luna interrupted with a kiss on the cheek, “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I had any problems with it.”

 

Amber smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek in return. “Alright. Just wanted to make sure,” she said, opening the door, “Now let’s get going because I think we’ve both worked up quite an appetite.”

 

Luna snickered as they headed down the hall towards the front door, pausing as they heard voices.

 

“Oh,” Amber stated as they entered the kitchen only to find her mother and sister. Her mom was at the stove and Jackie was just going into the fridge when she noticed they had come in.

 

“How long have you guys been home?” Amber asked, staring at Jackie who seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

 

“Oh,” Jackie cleared her throat and Amber felt Luna’s hand slip out of hers.”Just, uhh, just a while…”

 

“Oh.” The look she was giving them was clear enough and Amber could feel her eyes widen to the size of saucers. “Well, uhh, we’re just gonna go get lunch now! So I guess we’ll just, umm uhh, see you guys later, okay? Bye!”

  
Luna didn’t need to be told to start making a break for the door, her head falling into her hands the second they stepped out onto the porch. “ _I told you this would happen!_ ”

 


	11. Lower

Their outfits for this chap:

 

Amber was nestled in the side of the couch, re-watching an old cartoon when Luna appeared from the bedroom.

 

“So, what do you think of this?” she asked, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of the television. She moved her head from right to left, proudly showing off her finished makeup look. “I tried out this new eyeliner trick that unnie taught me. How is it?”

 

“Hmm.” Amber leaned forward to get a better look, studying her face with mock seriousness. She placed two fingers under Luna's chin and made her tilt her head up then down then side to side until the younger girl giggled, pulling herself away.

 

“Yah, what are you doing?” she exclaimed in English, “Just tell me if it's pretty or not!”

 

“It's pretty.” Amber finally told her, reaching out to stroke her hair. “Very pretty.”

 

“Really?” Luna hummed with content and leaned into her touch. “I thought so, too.” She grabbed Amber's hand off her head to hold it in her own, swinging it gently as she asked,“Can I practice on you next? I need a fresh face.”

 

“Hmm, I don't know,” Amber said airily as she sat back into the couch, “What's in it for me, exactly?”

 

“You’ll be spending time with me. Isn’t that enough?”

  
“Not exactly…”

 

Luna stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, blinking at her with wide eyes. “Pleaaase, baby,” she begged, tightly squeezing her hand, “Will you please let me do makeup on you? Pretty pretty please?”

 

“Alright, fine,” Amber let out a sigh, eyeing her mock annoyance, “Only because you’re so cute.”

 

Luna clapped happily before jumping to her feet. She grabbed Amber by the arm and led her to the bedroom to have her seated in front of the vanity mirror. It was a new one they’d just gotten recently. After months of watching Luna doing her makeup in the bathroom, semi-dangerously hopped up on the sink counter just to properly do her eyeshadow, Amber took it upon herself to get her girlfriend a proper mirror. The vanity she purchased was white with surrounding lights, like the ones they had in their dressing rooms, accompanied with a velvety chair. Luna all but screamed when she came home to the new set waiting for her in the bedroom, leaping into Amber’s arms with an abundance of kisses and hugs in thanks.

 

“ _Only the best for you_ ,” she had said in response, revelling in Luna’s plentiful displays of affection. Now, she was seated in front of the bright mirror, personally making use of her purchase for the very first time. Luna was stood behind her, her fingers lightly kneading into her shoulders as she eyed her through the reflection.

 

“So,” she said, her voice mimicking the professionalism of a real makeup artist, “What kind of look are you looking for today?”

 

“I don’t know,” Amber replied, “Maybe-”

 

“Ooh, I know!” Luna interrupted, in an instant forgetting her decision to roleplay, “Glitter makeup! Let’s do some glitter makeup!”

 

“Okay. Sure,” Amber chuckled as Luna already began to rummage through her things. There was soon a plethora of bottles and tubes spread out in front of them and Luna began to smear various things on her face.

 

“Ah, this one,” Luna decided when she found a foundation that matched. She put some spray on a makeup sponge and started to dab away at her cheeks, humming as she worked. Her lips puckered out in the most adorable look of concentration.

 

“You’ve got great bone structure,” she noted randomly, her hand on Amber's shoulder to steady herself as she hunched down.

 

“I do?” Amber said, “That’s cool.”

 

A few moments passed before she whipped her phone out of her pocket and put on some music. Amber’s attention span, as short as it was, began to run thin as only a few more moments passed.

 

“Hey,” she said, gently poking Luna's side with her index finger, “I'm bored. Talk to me.”

 

“About what?” she replied, tilting Amber's head as she brushed concealer under her eyes. “Look up, please.”

 

“I don't know,” she sighed, doing as told, “Anything. I'm bored.”

 

“Well I don't know…”

 

“How old were you when you started wearing makeup?” Amber asked suddenly.

 

“Hmm?” Luna took a step back, leaning against the vanity. She surveyed her work, looking thoughtful before she said, “I don't know. Thirteen probably?”

 

“Interesting…”

 

“Is it?” Luna laughed and gave her a strange look. “Is it really?”

 

“It is!” Amber nodded. “I like learning things about you.”

 

“What's there to learn? I'm sure you know everything by now.”

 

“That's not true. I'm sure there's plenty I don't know.”

 

“Oh, really?” Luna said, arching an eyebrow. She turned away from her, rifling through the products on the counter until she found what she was looking for. “Well what else would you like to know? Ask away.”

 

Some time later...

 

“So then what did you do?”

 

“What do you think?” Luna exclaimed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “We just ran with the dog all the way back to my house! And no one ever found out! My parents still don't know about it and they never will.”

 

After growing tired of standing, she had moved herself to Amber's lap, which is where she was currently situated, adding the finishing touches to her shimmery eyeshadow.

 

“Wow, Luna, I never knew you were such a rebel,” Amber said, patting her leg, “What a crazy story.”

 

“Yeah, crazy crazy…” Luna mumbled, using her index finger to wipe at the corner of her eye to fix a smudge, “I don't think I have any other stories like that. Think I've told you everything, my dear.”

 

Amber hummed in response and picked up her hand from where it rested on Luna's knee. “Well,” she said, looking deep in thought as she walked her fingers up along Luna’s thigh, “There is one story I’ve been kinda curious about for a while now.”

 

“Really? What?”

 

“Well, you've told me about it before. Sort of…” She bit her lip, watching as Luna reached some liquid eyeliner.

 

“What story are you talking about, Am?” she asked, struggling for a moment before she could twist the black bottle open.

 

“Well...your first time…”

 

“Oh.” Luna’s mouth contorted into a strange shape, her movements pausing slightly at Amber's unexpected words. “What about my first time?”

 

“Well, I know the jist of what happened and who it was with and all…But there are some things...some details that I’m still curious about…” Amber awkwardly let herself trail off, fearing she'd brought up a sore topic at Luna's quietness. The first time she ever heard the story was early on in their relationship, after Luna had had a couple drinks and was in a talkative mood. Even then, she had subtly skirted over the subject, giving Amber minimal details of what had happened that one night a few years before. “You know what, never mind,” she suddenly said, “I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Uncomfortable?” she replied, shaking her head, “It's not uncomfortable...I was just a bit surprised you brought it up. I don't mind telling you about it.”

 

“Are you sure?” Amber squeezed her thigh. “You really don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

 

“No, no, I can talk about it. It's no big deal. Lemme just do this first. Close your eyes.” She dipped the eyeliner brush into the pot before leaning in closer. Skillfully, she lined Amber's left eye, filling the end of it out into a pointed wing. She softly blew on the ink to dry it, before she spoke again. “Well, you already know who it was with and when it happened and all. What were you curious about?”

 

Amber kept her eyes shut for a moment. Realizing the liner was dry enough, she opened them, looking up at Luna carefully. “Well, how was it, exactly?”

 

“The sex, you mean?” Amber nodded and she continued on, “Well, it wasn't good. At all, if that's what you wanted to know.” She adjusted herself, still seated on Amber's lap in the vanity chair.

 

“Really?” the tomboy asked, her voice teeming with curiosity, “Why?”

 

“Well, for starters, there wasn't any foreplay. And me, being nineteen and stupid, wasn't bothered by that. We were pretty drunk, too. Well, not so drunk where I didn't know what I was doing, though. Just kind of drunk enough not to care, you know?” She paused for a second, opening the eyeliner bottle to do her other eye, this time talking as she did. “Anyways, what else happened? Oh, yeah, I guess it started out with us kissing on the bed. Then there was some really odd boob squeezing. And then, before I knew it, he just kinda took my clothes off.” Noticing Amber's sudden frown, she stopped talking, setting the eyeliner back on the counter before reaching down to playfully pinch her cheek. “Okay, okay, I know that sounds kind of bad. But I was letting him, okay? At the time, I wanted to have sex with him.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Amber sighed, “Just hearing that is a bit…”

 

“It’s cringy. I know.” Luna grinned, squeezing her cheek again. “Well, basically, yeah, our clothes were off, he put on a condom, and then it just happened.”

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

“I mean, I cried.”

 

Amber gasped and Luna chuckled, amused by her girlfriend’s look of deep concern. “Baby, it was okay. I only cried a little, just at first, and only because I _totally_ wasn’t wet enough. Really,” she continued, “The pain actually started to go away, but then he came, and that was it.”

 

“That's it?” Amber asked, rubbing her forearm, “You didn't get to finish?”

 

Luna shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Nope. Not even the second time we did it.”

 

“That's stupid.”

 

“Yeah, well…” Luna trailed off, suddenly wrapping her arms around Amber’s neck and leaning in so that their noses touched, “The next time I had sex was with you. And though you weren’t my first,” she lowered her voice, “You’re the _only_ person who's made me cum.”

 

A shiver ran through Amber’s spine as Luna whispered that last bit, their lips painfully close.

 

“That’s…that’s good to know,” the tomboy managed to croak, suddenly aware of Luna’s soft breasts pressing into her own, as if she were doing it intentionally. The vocalist, who had forgotten about makeup entirely, seemed to enjoy the look of discomfort on her lover’s face. She shifted so that her knees were resting on either side of Amber's body against the back of the chair, straddling her. The new and arousing position caused the tomboy’s eyebrows to raise in surprise.

 

“You’re _very_ good, by the way” Luna whispered, eyes darting down to Amber’s lips while her tongue darted out to moisten her own. Amber gulped as Luna seemed to come closer. She was anxiously holding her breath for their mouths to finally meet, only to be disappointed when Luna playfully landed a peck on the tip of her nose. “Time for lipstick!” she exclaimed, turning her attention back to the products on the vanity.

 

“What?” Amber protested loudly, “No. Uh uh. You can’t do that.”

 

“Can’t do what, Amby?” she chuckled, a smug look on her face as she opened her lipstick drawer.  

 

“Leave me hanging like that! You’re such a tease!”

 

“A tease? Me?” she questioned innocently. Liquid lipstick in hand, she held it near her face. Using two fingers she stroked it slowly, tauntingly, as she looked deep in thought. “When have I ever-”

 

“Stop that!” Amber snatched the tube from her hand and tossed it onto the counter. “And stop laughing!” she pouted as Luna chuckled at her expense. “Luna!”

 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry,” she relented, rubbing Amber’s shoulders, “I’m done. Is that what you want?”

 

“What I want is you on that bed. Now.”

 

“Oh, really? You want me now? Just like that?” Luna bent closer. With her teasing tone and Amber’s burning stare, the atmosphere had instantly become more intense.

 

“Just like that,” Amber said, enunciating every word, her expression firm and difficult to read.

 

“You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that,” she replied, “I’m not that easy, _babe._ ”

 

They held each other’s gaze for a few long moments, waiting for the other to break. Neither of them did, and when Luna simply couldn’t take it any longer she leaned down and placed one finger underneath Amber’s chin. Tilting her face up, she leaned down, slipping her tongue in between her girlfriend’s parted lips. She lead the kiss for only a few seconds and tried to pull away before Amber’s hand caught a fistfull of her hair, holding her in place. Luna whimpered at the slight pain the action caused and sought out revenge by sinking her teeth into the edge of Amber’s bottom lip. The tomboy groaned into her mouth and the kiss soon morphed into a battle over who could push the other further off the edge.

 

-

 

“Amber…” Luna shut her eyes as she leaned back, now only in her black bra, which was all she had been wearing under her velvet zip up much to Amber’s delight. Faint love bites scattered her exposed neck and chest while her lips were puffy, appearing to be slightly bruised. A grin graced her features when she felt Amber’s hands reach for the button of her jeans and she reached down to halt her.

 

“What?” Amber asked, pushing Luna’s hand away to unzip her fly. She then reached into the opening of her jeans to cup her palm over the Luna’s crotch as the younger girl groaned. “You don’t want me touching you?” She circled over the front of her underwear slowly, not yet making any contact with anything until she heard Luna whine. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

“Lower, babe…”

 

Amber slid her fingers just an inch down, not nearly enough, and Luna bucked her hips in frustration.

 

“ _Lower…_ ”

 

Amber gripped her bare hip as she finally slipped her fingers down to Luna’s core. It was hot to the touch as Amber rubbed her gently, feeling her pulse through the moist fabric of her underwear.

 

“Baby…” Luna clasped Amber’s head to her chest as she started to nip at her bra, searching for the hardened nipple that was poking through. On its own, her lower body grinded against Amber’s palm and she let out a tired sigh. “So you’re just gonna fuck me here like this?”

 

“Why not? I bought you this chair.” As she spoke, Amber swept Luna’s wet underwear to the side. “That means I can do whatever I want to you in it.” She came into contact with her hot folds. They felt sticky, warm, and wet as she rolled two fingers over them. Repeating the action, she came up to graze her clit before moving back down near her entrance over and over again. She didn’t stop when Luna threw off her bra and grabbed hold of her face to bring her to her exposed breast. Amber sucked and nibbled at her to the best of her ability, no doubt creating a few more marks on her already bruising skin. Luna adored it, though, given the way she was moving herself against Amber’s fingers.

 

“Mmmm, yes,” Luna gasped as she flicked her clit, “More. Just a little more and-”

 

Her body convulsed as she came. Her head fell back and her faced morphed into the most delicious look of pleasure that Amber wished she was able to see.

 

“Come here,” she called out, using her free hand to tug Luna down for a kiss. It was heated, yet slower than before. Amber eventually pulled her other hand out from Luna’s pants to wrap that arm around her. Luna pressed into her before tiredly pulling away, adjusting so that she was once again seated sideways in Amber’s lap with her head resting against her shoulder. She panted slightly as she shut her eyes, smiling as Amber kissed her forehead and temple. She knew the older girl was still extremely hot and bothered, but she needed a few moments to relax and catch her breath before tending to her. When she eventually opened her eyes, she met Amber’s gaze in the mirror. Her eyes travelled downward and she groaned at the many hickeys that were scattered across her upper body.“Really, Amber?” Luna climbed out of her lap to stand, stretching out a hand to help her up.

 

“Sorry, Lu,” she replied shortly, allowing Luna to pull her to her feet.

 

“You don’t sound sorry,” she commented as she lead Amber to the bed. She stopped when they were standing just beside it and gave her a playful push on the chest so she’d fall back on top of the mattress. Amber then started to undo her jeans and Luna, still standing, hunched over to help her tug them off before removing her own. Luna all but pounced on top of her and their lips came together again. Amber kept trying to flip them over, though Luna simply wasn’t having it, the surprising strength the small girl possesed allowing her to keep her lover down.  

 

“Take this off,” Luna commanded into Amber’s mouth as she tugged on her sweatshirt. She sat back upright on Amber in a straddling position as she grabbed at the bottom of the offending fabric. Obediently, she sat up to remove the garment as told. Luna then pointed to Amber’s bra, indicating that that too must be taken off. Satisfied when she was finally bare, Luna rewarded her with another kiss by grabbing onto her face with both hands. Kissing Amber was something she could never, ever get tired of. Amber’s hands were dainty, yet firm as they held her, one resting on her ass while they other cupped her neck. Luna tried to feel up every part of her she could, her hands running over the plains of her chest down to her breasts. She pushed her to lay on her back and reached down to the waistband of her underwear.

 

“I want to fuck you right now, Amber…”

 

“Oh, yeah?”

 

“Mhmm” she asked, leaving little kisses along the base of her throat, “You never let me finish doing your makeup, baby. Should I punish you for that?” She switched to sucking on her sensitive skin, creating a hickey in revenge.

 

“You should…” Her voice cracked when Luna’s teeth grazed the side of her neck. “Punish me. Use the strap-on.”

 

“What?” Luna stopped her ministrations almost instantly in surprise.

 

“I want to know what it’s like….I want you to fuck me, Luna.”

 

In the entirety of their relationship, Amber had always been the top. With the occasional use of their small bullet vibrator, she had never been on the receiving end of anything other than Luna’s fingers and mouth. She has never shown any interest in anything more, either, which was the reason for Luna’s surprise in their current situation now.

 

“Amber,” she whispered, taking hold of her face, “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Positive.”

 

-

 

Amber ended up having to help Luna into the contraption and tighten her up. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t the slightest bit nervous. She really a little afraid, but the sight of her small yet feisty little girlfriend wearing their strap-on was enough to remind her why she wanted to do this.

 

Luna appeared to be extremely eager for what was about to happen. She eyed herself in the mirror for a second before sliding up the bed. Like a seductress, she crawled up Amber’s body, dragging the rubbery member that dangled from her against her lover’s skin. She pressed it into her belly and she kissed her deeply, steadily helping her warm up.

 

The light from the window seemed to have vanished without their noticing, and the only light that remained was from the vanity that glowed in the other side of the room, leaving a dark shadow over the bed they were entangled in.

 

“If you want me to stop, I’ll stop. I’ll do anything you say, Amber. Do you understand me?”

 

Amber nodded and opened her legs, inviting her in. After another long kiss, Luna brought her hand down between them, grasping the dildo to position it at Amber’s entrance. With one gentle push, she guided the tip of it between her wet lips. Amber immediately sucked in a breath and Luna paused, fingers comfortingly stroking her face. “Baby, are you okay?”

 

Waiting until Amber moved her head in a “yes”, she gave another push with her hips to nudge it in further. It was just barely halfway in when Amber started clawing at her back, hiding her face into the side of her neck.

 

“Ohhhhh.”

 

She dug her teeth into her bottom lip, trying not to make another sound. She already felt too full, and it was just so so much. Luna pushed in again and Amber didn’t think she could handle anymore of it. Luckily, Luna could sense her tenseness and paused. She rubbed Amber’s cheek and murmured, “Breathe. Just breathe. Don’t think about it too much.”

 

It took several moments until the entire dildo was finally buried inside her. Amber could barely remember how to breathe.

 

”Do you want me to stop?”

 

The thought of Luna moving it around inside her made her want to cry out. Despite the splitting pain inside her, she clung to Luna desperately, bracing herself. “Keep going.”

 

Luna smoothed out the wrinkle in Amber’s brow before combing through her sweaty hair. Obliging to her request, she started to ease out, leaving just the tip in. Sliding back into Amber’s heat, she continued to repeat the action at a snail’s pace, hoping she could adjust.

 

“How is this, baby?” she whispered thickly with another thrust, “Is this okay? Do you want me to go faster? Slower?”

 

“Slower…” Amber choked out from beneath her. “ _Do it slower, babe._ ”

 

Luna did as told, then whispering for her girlfriend to look at her. Amber’s eyes were watery as she stared up into Luna’s, noticing that they had become dark and intense. Amber felt a pang of pleasure as her the younger girl watched her like that. It was highly arousing. Luna could feel her start to relax so she reached down and wrapped one of her hands around Amber’s thigh. She hooked it around her waist and the tomboy only groaned in response. The amount of pleasure she was starting to feel increased, her pain long forgotten. Smirking, Luna began to pick up the pace of her hips.

 

“It’s getting better, isn’t it,” she muttered, “You like this, don’t you.”

 

“Yes,” Amber gasped as she gave a slightly harder thrust.

 

“Tell me it’s good, baby.”

 

“It-it’s good, Luna. You’re so good.”

 

Luna caught her mouth with an intense kiss and Amber moaned against her, scratching her back. She was getting close as Luna increased the pace, the mattress now creaking beneath them. The familiar burning in her stomach grew stronger and before she knew it, she was a whimpering mess as her girlfriend pounded into her. Luna started to flick her nipples and she broke the kiss. When her orgasm hit, Amber sank her teeth into Luna’s neck, causing them to both cry out in unison.

 

“Sunyoung…Sunyoung.... _Oh_ …” she panted, eyes rolling back into her head, “I love you.”

 

Luna slowed her thrusts, the sound of Amber’s remaining moans music to her ears. She eventually stopped and pulled out, some of Amber’s juices dripping onto her thighs. The tomboy laid immobile as Luna took the strap-on off, setting it onto the nightstand to be cleaned later. She came back to the bed and held her hair back in one hand as she dipped down between Amber’s legs. Wordlessly, she licked up all of Amber’s remaining cum in her lazy attempt of aftercare. Amber, now exhausted, could only sink her fingers into the back of her head and wait until she was done for after-sex cuddles.

 

“You did so good, baby,” Luna mumbled when she came up to lay beside her. Amber turned so that she could be the little spoon, smiling as Luna’s warm body curled around her.


End file.
